My most Precious Treasure
by Leina-chan
Summary: Para irte de aquí, de la ciudad de los muertos, debes hacer aquello que no pudiste hacer en tu otra vida¿pero cómo lo hago si no tengo mis recuerdos?Soy Soul y esta es la historia de cómo averigué cuál era mi tesoro más preciado y lo encontré.SxM BSxT KxC
1. Chapter 1

Lo sé lo sé, lo siento, pero no pude resistirme. Este fic, se me ocurrió después de ver "Angels Beats" que me hizo llorar como loca y sinceramente lo amé. Es parecido, aunque tiene cosas diferentes, es más o menos una adaptación parecida a la que hice con "NANA" y "The fourth 808" jaja. Será un Fic de no más de 20 capítulos, creo que rondará entre los 14 o 15. No sé bien, tengo que terminar de escribirlo primero. En fin, este más que un capítulo es un prólogo, y se basará más que nada en las historias antes de la muerte de todos los personajes y principalmente en la de nuestro protagonista... "Soul Evans!" jajaja... que mala que soy -.-

En fin, espero que les guste. Si no les gusta, lloraré mucho mucho! Jaja.

Prometo continuar mis fics, pero quería ver que tal le iba a este fic. Prometo que subiré al menos dos o tres capis más para que se entienda un poco la trama. En fin, los dejo leer!

Agradecería que me dejasen su opinión!

Saludos!

* * *

"_Vivir sin recuerdos de tu yo pasado, no es imposible, es por esto mismo, que quizás yo me dejé llevar por ustedes, amigos. Y sin quererlo, aprendí a apreciar las historias de otros. Debo admitir, que no fue fácil seguirles el ritmo, son totalmente alocados, irresponsable y desvergonzados. Pero desde el principio, no pude alejarme de ustedes. Quizás, cuando termine de escribir, olvide todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, y ese miedo es lo que me impulsa a escribir en este pequeño cuaderno en blanco. Porque sé, que por improbable que sea, nos volveremos a ver… esa esperanza, es la que alberga mi corazón, así que dejaré, este cuaderno junto a la gran foto que nos une a todos._

_Porque estos, son recuerdos que no quiero olvidar"_

"_Dedicado a todas las personas de la foto que está colgada en la pared"_

"_Porque además de músico, ahora soy escritor, jejeje."_

_-Soul Evans-_

* * *

"**Conocido"**

**-La puerta de los cielos solo se abre a aquellos que están dispuestos a entrar-**

El sonido de un goteo, me trae la realidad. Las gotas caen, una tras otra, lentamente, en espacios de tiempo muy intercalados. Todo es oscuridad, estoy en un vacío infinito del que no hay salida. No entiendo qué está pasando.

_-¡Sooooul!- _grita alguien y llega a mis oídos como un fino eco distante. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? El calor va abandonándome, ahora, todo es frío.

…

* * *

…

Abro los ojos de golpe, el aire golpea mis pulmones como si hubieran pasado siglos sin poder recibir esta sensación. Sobre mí, el cielo nublado se eleva, tengo la impresión de que pronto lloverá, pero… ¿dónde estoy? Tengo frío, pero aún así, siento mi hombro derecho tibio, como si hasta hace poco, algo, estuvo apoyado allí, contagiándome su calor.

Me siento en el playón de cemento en el que me encuentro tirado, y unas gotas que caen del cielo golpean mi rostro, antes de desencadenarse una lluvia sin fin. Estoy en lo que parece una ciudad, aunque la luna tiene una sonrisa lunática, repleta de locura, y de su boca sale sangre. Los edificios están distorsionados, son extraños, no sé dónde estoy.

Unos pasos se escuchan como eco entre la lluvia, son pasos pequeños, como los de una chica, supongo. Me levanto de mi lugar y le veo. Su figura es fina, escuálida y su mirada está perdida, está falta de emoción. Sus cabellos rosados están cortados de forma irregular, y cada tanto, sus ojos celestes claros se desvían de derecha a izquierda, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Mis pies me llevan hacia ella, quien me mira sin expresión alguna en su rostro, las gotas de agua se escurren por mi pelo, dificultándome la vista.

-Buenas Noches ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto lo más amablemente posible.

-En Death City, la ciudad de los muertos- exclamó sin emoción alguna.

-¿Es que acaso es alguna publicidad para atraer turistas?- le pregunté por la presentación que me había dado con un leve tono de burla.

-No, aquí vienen todas las personas luego de morir- exclamó torciendo levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha en un gesto lunático.

-¿Estás diciendo que estoy muerto?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja, estoy sí que no me lo podía creer- No te creo, si es verdad, demuéstramelo- le ordené despreocupadamente.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente me miró y murmuró algo que no entendí. En su mano, apareció una espada negra como el carbón, y en ese momento, con un ligero movimiento de muñecas, alzó su espada y me atravesó en dos. El dolor que me invadió fue tan grande que tuve que gritar, desgarrándome la garganta. Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que todo se volvió negro y los sonidos se apagaron inmediatamente…

* * *

_¿Realmente estaba muerto?_

* * *

Sentí unas respiraciones chocar con mi cara, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz. Estaba en lo que parecía un hospital, las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y por ellas se colaba el fresco aire de la mañana y los cálidos rayos del sol. Frente a mí, había dos chicos que me miraban curiosos. ¿Había sido un sueño lo de anoche?

Paseé mi vista por la habitación, para darme cuenta de que tampoco sabía dónde estaba, y que a mi lado, había una silla con mi remera empapada en sangre y un tajo que la atravesaba, igual que la herida que me había hecho esa chica. Me estiré y me toqué mi pecho que estaba desnudo, no había cicatrices ni nada por el estilo, eso quería decir…que realmente había muerto.

-Hey novato!- me llamó uno de los chicos, tenía el cabello marón castaño y una intensa mirada verde- Hola, soy Yamada un gusto, bienvenido a la vida después de la muerte-me felicitó dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Ignóralo, mi nombre es Death the Kid- se presentó el otro chico de cabellos negros con tres rayas blancas en un costado, era extraño, nunca había visto a alguien así... creo.

Los dos tenían un uniforme igual, camisa blanca con corbata negra y unos pantalones azules. El primero tenía la camisa abierta y debajo se le veía una remera marrón. El segundo tenía el uniforme bien colocado y parecía ser bastante ordenado. (N/A: son los uniformes de Spartoi que usan en el manga ^^)

-Ejem…- me llamó la atención el chico llamado Yamada- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó y no pude responder.

No lo recordaba, ¿por qué no lo recordaba? La cabeza me dolía, no solo no recordaba mi pasado, sino que ni siquiera algo tan fundamental como mi nombre. ¿Qué demonios me había pasado?

-Creo que tiene amnesia- comentó el tal Kid- Seguro murió en un accidente- murmuró seriamente.

-¿No recuerdas tu nombre?- volvió a preguntarme Yamada, y a mi mente volvió aquel recuerdo que tuve antes de despertar aquí, el de alguien que gritaba mi nombre.

-Soul, creo que me llamo Soul…. Algo-murmuré y ambos sonrieron.

En aquel momento, la puerta del hospital salió volando por los aires, dándole paso a un extraño chico de cabellos azules y tez morena, que entró con una caria seria y enfadada. A paso pesado, se acercó cautelosamente hacia donde estaba, se tiró encima de mi cama y me inspeccionó con la mirada. Estaba nervioso, ese chico realmente era extraño, aunque por lo que pude apreciar, ninguno de los otros chicos pareció verse afectado por dicho personaje.

-¡Bienvenido insignificante mortal! Yo soy el GRAN Black Star!- gritó a todo pulmón dejándome sordo por unos momentos.

-Black Star, bájate de ahí ahora mismo- le ordenó una autoritaria voz femenina, que hizo que el mono se bajara de la camilla y se comportara como un ser humano racional ¿un milagro? Ya lo creo- ¿Te vas a unir a nosotros sí o no?- mi vista se giro hacia donde se encontraba aquella chica, y por un momento sentí como si el mundo se congelara.

Era pequeña en todo sentido, flaca y un poco petiza, pero debía tener mi edad o era un poco menor. Llevaba unos zapatos negros con media azules, que en conjunto con su pollera corta azul a tablas, dejaba al descubierto unas bellas piernas de terciopelo. Llevaba una camisa blanca un poco arrugada y una corbata roja. Su cabello rubio ceniza estaba suelto y caía por sus hombros elegante y fresco, sin embargo, lo tenía sujetado por una diadema negra. Sus ojos jade me miraban fijamente, y por alguna razón, me sentí extraño.

-Lo siento… ¿de qué hablas?- le pregunté confuso, sin tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

-Idiotas- gritó, fulminando con la mirada a todos los chicos que se juntaron en una esquina para escapar de aquella mirada acusadora- Mira, aquí viene la gente luego de morir, aquellos que llegan desaparecen si siguen la voluntad de Ángel- exclamó ella frunciendo su ceño, de alguna forma…me parecía encantadora, esperen ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?

-No entiendo- exclamé sin prestarle la más mínima atención a lo que aquella chica me decía.

-Escúchame bien- dijo aproximándose a mí- La cosa es simple, o sigues las pautas de Ángel o te opones a ella- murmuró muy cera de mi rostro de forma seria, me estaba poniendo nervioso… ¿es que las chicas de hoy en día eran tan descaradas?- Si sigues las pautas desapareces de este mundo, si te opones a ella, te unes a nosotros- susurró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en rostro aniñado.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- le pregunté desafiante, a mí ninguna chica me iba a amedrentar.

-Somos "El frente de lucha contra Ángel"- exclamó Black Star con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros nos oponemos a Dios y a sus ángeles porque nos ha dado una vida injusta- exclamó Kid sonriendo amargamente- es por eso que no vamos a desaparecer y ni a dejarle a dios salirse con la suya- exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-Cada uno tiene su razón por la cual luchar, espero que te nos unas-murmuró Yamada mientras se estiraba y salía por la puerta de la enfermería.

Los demás lo siguieron, menos la chica de ojos jade. El chico de cabellos azules se quedó un momento parado en la puerta y se giró para mirarla.

-¿Seguimos con el plan de esta noche?- preguntó mientras se colgaba de la puerta.

-Sí, espérenme- explicó ella son unas tierna sonrisa en el rostro, me dio la impresión de que de su cuerpo salía una bonita luz, pero deben ser cosas mías.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté sin darme cuenta.

-Maka Albarn, soy la líder del "Frente de lucha contra Ángel"- exclamó sentándose en la cama en la que me encontraba- Allí tienes un uniforme del frente, si no lo usas desaparecerás- me dijo seriamente haciendo que mi corazón se agitara por alguna razón.

-Esto… ¿por qué estamos aquí y no en el cielo?- le pregunté interrogante.

-Pues, porque en tu vida, dejaste algún asunto pendiente- murmuró mientras suspiraba dulcemente- Gracias a ese asunto pendiente, reniegas tu vida y no aceptas tu muerte, es por eso que estás aquí, al igual que los demás- exclamó con una expresión normal en su rostro.

-¿Y qué pasa si desaparezco de este lugar?- le espeté mientras la miraba seriamente, aquí algo me olía a gato encerrado, por lo que quise indagar más en el tema.

-Reencarnarás en algún animal unicelular- exclamó burlona.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté incrédulo.

-No lo sé, no conozco a nadie que haya desaparecido y haya vuelto a este lugar, no sé si el que nos trajo aquí es Dios, Buda o Satanás- murmuró mientras se levantaba de su lugar- Cada cual tiene su visión de este mundo, y para serte sincera… lo único que buscamos es joderle la vida a "Dios"- exclamó con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y por qué debería unirme a ustedes?- le pregunté de nuevo con un tono despectivo.

-Porque somos lo más divertido que hay en este mundo, a menos que "estudiar y ser un estudiante ejemplar" sea tu definición de diversión-susurró yéndose hasta la puerta de la enfermería.

-Espera… no tengo mis recuerdos… ¿cómo los recupero?- le pregunté tratando de que no se fuera y me dejara ahí solo.

-Los recuperarás con el tiempo, ahora levántate y cámbiate, nos vemos en 30 minutos en el patio- exclamó mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté nuevamente como idiota.

-Te entrenaré para tu revancha con Ángel-gritó desde afuera con un toque de alegría en su voz.

Había algo en aquella chica que me hacía confiar en ella, había un aura de brillo, una sensación de tranquilidad. No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando en este mundo, y por alguna razón quería hacerlo, quería entender por qué vine aquí en primer lugar. Si recuperaba mis recuerdos, de seguro lo iba a entender todo, pero… tenía la impresión de que aquella chica Maka tenía la respuesta. Sonreí para mí mismo, puesto que en aquella chica de ojos jade y cabellos ceniza, había algo conocido…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capi del fic, quiero aclararles que en la mayoria de los capis va a haber una estructura así, me refiero en que todos, o en la mayoría, se conocerá un poco más del pasado de Soul, y en todos se contará la historia de uno de los miembros del "Frente de Batalla contra Ángel". Sin más, espero que les guste y comenten, dependiendo a cómo le valla a este capi, veré si pongo el próximo o no... en fin! Lean!

* * *

"**Relatividad"**

**-No existe lo bueno o lo malo, todo en el mundo es completamente relativo-**

Un disparo, dos disparos, tres disparos. Hundido. La tercera bala me dio de lleno en el brazo derecho, y el dolor empezó a expandirse por la zona afectada. Mi vista se nubló y los sonidos se intensificaron. El sonido de los casquillos de bala al caer al suelo, resonó como un eco en mi cabeza, y otro disparo retumbó en el aire, rompiéndome los oídos. Unos segundos más tarde, el dolor desapareció y mi vista volvió a ser la de antes, solo que ahora tenía a Maka parada enfrente mío, apuntándome con una pistola.

-Si fuera Ángel te hubiera matado- me reprochó al tiempo que bajaba el arma y la arrojaba al suelo.

-Lo siento- me disculpé mientras tomaba mi arma que estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Está bien, no importa si te da, no puedes morir- murmuró sonriente como si hubiera dicho la broma más graciosa del mundo.

-Eres rara- le repliqué al tiempo que ella me sacaba la lengua de manera infantil.

Unos pasos se escucharon, desviando la mirada jade de Maka de mi cuerpo y depositándola en las personas que estaban detrás de mí, cargados hasta las manos con armas y bombas. Todos tenían el uniforme de "El frente de batalla contra Ángel".

-Líder, tenemos todo listo- murmuró la chica más alta de cabello rubio y ojos azules profundos, admito que su cuerpo era provocativo.

-Bien Liz, prepárense- exclamo Maka al tiempo que todos sonreían.

Además de la rubia alta, en aquel extraño grupo estaban Black Star, Kid, Yamada, y algunos peculiares personajes extra. Una chica muy parecida a la primera, solo que de cabello rubio corto y de ojos un poco más celeste, saltaba de un lado para otro con un montón de bombas. Cerca de esta, había una chica pelinegra que estaba afilando unos puñales, katanas y shurikens que había en una caja. Además de ellos, había un tipo raro con gafas que tenía dos extraños pilares en la cabeza, creo que estaban hechos con su propio cabello. Junto a este había dos chicos más, los dos tenían gafas, uno al estilo x-men y otro de las gafas comunes. Todos ellos buscando y eligiendo armas de destrucción masiva.

-Chicos, él es Soul, el nuevo- me presentó Maka llamando la atención de todos ellos- Soul, ellos son los demás miembros, en orden de cómo están parados son- exclamó señalando primero a la rubia alta- Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Ox, Harvard y Kilik- los presentó a todos que me miraron y continuaron su trabajo con extrema seriedad.

En ese momento, aparecieron dos chicas más. Una de pelo rosa y ojos verdes y otra de cabello largo color marrón.

-Kim, Jacqueline, las esperaba- exclamó Maka mientras se acercaba a ellas- Muy bien todos, este es el plan- susurró Maka atrayendo la atención de todos- Jacqueline, Kilik, Ox y Harvard se encargarán de la misión que teníamos planeada desde hace tiempo- ordenó muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Segura?- la interrumpió Black Star que estaba sentado encima de una caja de explosivos ¿es que no tenía miedo? A claro, estaba muerto al igual que yo jejeje.

-Sí, Jacqueline y Ox harán el reparto de cupones falsos, los demás, harán guardia en las entradas a la espera de Ángel ¿entendieron?- todos asintieron excepto la pelirosa.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó la pelirosa dudosa.

-Tú Kim, Soul, Black Star, Liz y yo entraremos en el escondite de Ángel, estará repleto de trampas por lo que no estaremos seguros de que vallamos a sobrevivir- exclamó dramáticamente causando una tensión en el ambiente digna de un clímax de película.

-Pero… líder…usted no puede morir- le espetó Yamada sólo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza con un libro por parte de la líder Maka.

-Maka-chop- susurró diabólicamente mientras realizaba esa técnica.

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como Yamada se desangraba por la cabeza. En seguida todos empezaron a alabar la destreza de Maka y de su fortaleza física. Sinceramente yo también estaba sorprendido de que pudiera matar a alguien de esa manera.

-En fin, los demás irán a patrullar el gremio, no debemos descuidar la posibilidad de que Ángel quiera atacarnos mientras estamos fuera- explicó a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo- Muy bien, separémonos- ordenó haciendo que todos salieran corriendo hacia algún lugar.

Los que quedamos en aquel playón, en el que anteriormente habíamos estado entrenado, éramos Maka, Kim, Black Star, Liz y yo. Maka tomó una pistola y me lanzó otra hacia mí. Acto seguido nos hizo señas de que entráramos a la escuela.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, se escuchaban las voces de los estudiantes que se aglomeraban en el salón de actos. Las voces de Jacqueline y los otros resonaban en los parlantes, mientras anunciaban el reparto a mitad de precio de bonos alimentarios o qué se yo qué. El grupo se dividió en dos, Maka, Kim y yo fuimos por la derecha y el resto continuó derecho.

Entramos en el cuarto de una estudiante, estaba todo muy ordenado, aunque debía admitir que había muy pocas cosas. Empezamos a inspeccionar el lugar, pero entonces Maka nos llamó con la vista, había una trampilla en el suelo. Descendimos por ella, y minutos más tarde bajaron los otros. Con las linternas, inspeccionamos el túnel que parecía no tener fin, íbamos a empezar a adentrarnos en él cuando el sonido del transmisor de Maka nos detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- murmuró por el transmisor al tiempo que se escuchaban los sonidos de disparos.

_-ángel tiene un nuevo arma…. Crash… no podremos detenerla….Crash… debemos retirarnos-_ exclamó la voz de Kid por el transmisor, Maka refunfuñó, pero le dio la razón.

-Vamos, todos a sus puestos de combate- ordenó mientras todos cargaban sus armas- Hay que hacerlo sin distracción, por lo que Ángel nos atacará pronto- murmuró mientras se paraba enfrente mío- Grupo 1, al frente- gritó al tiempo que Black Star y Liz corrían hacia adelante y giraban a la derecha.

-¿Nosotros qué hacemos líder?- le preguntó la pelirosa poniéndose a la misma altura que Maka.

-Soul y tu, vallan hacia la izquierda, yo seguiré hacia el frente- murmuró mientras empezaba a correr y se perdía entre la oscuridad.

-Vamos novato- me ordenó la tal Kim mientras empezaba a correr hacia la izquierda, como Maka nos había ordenado.

Sin detenerme un segundo empecé a seguirla. No se detenía y cada tanto inspeccionaba el techo con la vista, como si estuviera buscando algo extraño. El pasillo no tenía nada más que algunas luces cada tanto y algunas grietas, pero ni ventanas, ni puertas. Luego de aproximadamente 10 minutos de haber empezado a correr, el pasillo desembocó en una gran caverna subterránea. Había un pequeño manantial de agua y al fondo, una escalera de metal que tenía una gran puerta roja.

-Ahí está- exclamó la oji verde y empezó a correr hacia aquella puerta roja.

Cuando llegamos allí, nos detuvimos y nos sentamos en los escalones de metal. Cada tanto, se escuchaban gritos desgarradores y el sonido de algo pesado golpear contra el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté aterrado.

-Seguramente las trampas activándose- me dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿Estarán bien?- le pregunté y ella me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarles? ¿Morirse?- me preguntó Kim al tiempo que me sentaba junto a ella.

-Está bien- le dije suspirando pesadamente.

-Así que… ¿no tienes tus recuerdos todavía?- me preguntó sin mirarme a la cara, pude notar en sus ojos un deje de melancolía.

-No, ¿y tú?- le pregunté y ella asintió.

-Fui una de las primera en llegar, por lo que es obvio que los haya recuperado- bromeó sacándome la lengua.

-Dime ¿Maka también fue una de las primeras en llegar?- le cuestioné sin darme cuenta el por qué me interesaba de aquella manera eso.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho fuertemente, nervioso, ansioso. No sé por qué me pasaba esto, pero sentía que no era la primera vez que quería saber de ella. ¿Extraño no?

-Pues la verdad, Maka fue la anteúltima, llegó antes que tú y Black Star, pero fue la primera en dejar en claro su descontento ante Dios- murmuró sonriente.

-Ya, me lo imaginaba- comenté con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, su carácter no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación en ese sentido.

-Oye Soul...- me llamó y la miré.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté al ver que no continuaba.

-¿Sabes cómo fue tu vida antes de morir?- me dijo y yo la miré enfadado.

-Si te digo que no recuerdo nada… ¿Cómo se supo…?-

* * *

_Flash Back…_

_Un departamento pequeño pero limpio y ordenado. No tiene ningún objeto, todos están metidos en cajas de cartón que están apiladas contra la puerta. Unas maletas descansan en el suelo de madera, y unas llaves brillan sobre estas._

_-Ya, ya Wes…- dice un chico alvino de ojos rojos mientras se pone una bufanda- Sí, en un rato salgo para allá- le contesta a su teléfono celular- ¡Claro que estoy emocionado! ¿Te imaginas? El gran Soul Evans como "el mejor pianista del mundo"- murmura emocionado- Voy a ser famoso!- grita mientras empieza a reír enérgicamente._

_Hace un poco de silencio mientras mira la habitación vacía con un poco de nostalgia. Sin embargo, reacciona cuando la voz del otro lado del teléfono le grita._

_-Sí, te escucho-le responde rodando los ojos y sonriendo torcidamente de nuevo- Mándale saludos a mamá y a papá de mi parte Wes… si…- hace un silencio para luego agregar- Yo también te quiero hermano- su mirada rubí se apaga por un segundo y luego, con voz apagada termina por decir- Adiós!- se despide y cuelga el teléfono._

_Se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y suspira para volver a mirar el departamento. Vuelve a sonreír, toma las maletas y las llaves. Abre la puerta y la cierra tras de sí, mirando por última vez, lo que alguna vez fue su hogar._

_End Flash Back._

* * *

-Oye ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Kim haciéndome volver a mí mismo.

-Sí, yo… recordé algo- murmuré al tiempo que dirigía mi vista a su cara.

-Ya veo, es algo normal después de todo- susurró mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Oye, y tu… digo…emmm- no podía preguntarle algo así de la nada ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres saber mi historia?- me preguntó y yo asentí- No tiene nada de maravilloso o del otro mundo, hay muchos que han sufrido más que yo- suspiró mientras empezaba a relatarme su historia.

* * *

_Flash Back._

_Kim Pov._

_Cuando cumplí 6 años, mis padres me organizaron una bonita fiesta de cumpleaños, a la que fueron todos mis amigos. Estaba feliz, al fin, podía festejar mi cumpleaños con mis padres, ya que estos siempre trabajaban y nunca tenían tiempo de atenderme. Pero ese día, estaban allí, atentos a todo lo que yo hacía. Un niño se lastimó y mis padres fueron a socorrerlo, apenas se había hecho un raspón, pero mis paranoicos padres, lo atendieron como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en ese mismo instante._

_Pero para la que acabó el mundo fue para mí. Todos estaban pendientes de aquel chico, y no se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba jugando con una pelota y que se me había ido a la calle. Como ninguno me escuchaba y todos me decían que luego les dijera, yo misma fui y me paré en la vereda frente a la calle._

_La pelota estaba en el medio de la calle, brillando por el sol con sus colores rojos y amarillos. Miré a ambos lados antes de cruzar, y cuando lo hice, sostuve esa pelota entre mis manitas. Me quedé mirando vagamente cómo mis padres atendían a aquel niño y que se giraban a mirarme, casi sin notar que estaba allí. Lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de una bocina sonar con toda fuerza, y el rostro de mis padres contraerse por el terror, luego, todo se volvió completamente negro._

…_._

_Desperté a las dos semanas en el hospital, justo en ese momento, mis padres estaban discutiendo, echándose la culpa el uno al otro sobre lo que había pasado. Mi padre se defendía de las acusaciones de mi madre, atacándola a ella. Tan sumidos estaban en aquella discusión que ninguno se percató de que yo había despertado. Quise moverme, pero no pude, fue en ese momento que escuché que uno de ellos, no recuerdo cuál, decía que era la culpa del otro que yo hubiera quedado paralítica por no haberme vigilado lo suficiente._

…

_Meses después de accidente, mis padres se separaron y pelearon por mi custodia. Al final, se decidió que ambos me cuidarían por igual. Sin embargo, yo quedé para toda la vida postrada en una cama, mirando televisión, sin poder siquiera dar la vuelta a una página de una revista, ni pintar, ni escribir, nada de nada. Mis padres, ahora estaban más ocupados que nunca, puesto que mi terapia era costosa y ambos tenían que aportar por igual a la señora que iba a cuidarme. En pocas palabras, los veía cada vez menos, siempre que llegaban, lo hacían tarde y se iban directo a dormir, y yo, me quedaba esperándolos, a alguno de los dos, a que vinieran a darme un beso de buenas noches, pero eso, nunca pasó._

…

_Pasaron los años, y poco a poco, hasta fueron olvidando mi cumpleaños. Ya no discutían por quién me tenía más tiempo, sino que le reprochaban al otro el poco tiempo que pasaban conmigo. Empecé a ser una carga para ambos, y el que menos me toleraba era mi padre, que estaba enfurecido porque perdió su trabajo y ya no podía mantenerme. Mi madre, decía que no iba a darle ni un solo centavo porque él se lo gastaría en sí mismo y no en cuidarme a mí. La noche, en que cumplí 16 años, mi padre se me acercó lentamente a la noche, con sus manos tras su espalda y por primera vez en muchos años, pensé que se había acordado de mí regalo._

_Esas ideas desaparecieron de mi cabeza, cuando sacó de su espalda una almohada y sonrió tristemente. Quise correr, pero no pude. Posicionó la almohada contra mi cara y cuando las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse por mi rostro, el susurró un "lo siento", sin dolor, sin culpa. Poco a poco, el aire empezó a faltarme, y fue entonces, que morí._

_End Flash Back._

* * *

Me estremecí al escuchar el relato de Kim. Si eso no era trágico, no me imaginaba qué demonios lo era. El ruido de unas cosas explotando, hizo que desviáramos la mirada hacia una de las entradas por las cuales salían Maka y Black Star corriendo, mientras disparaban balas hacia la oscuridad del túnel por el que habían salido. Kim se paró de golpe y empezó a hackear la puerta de entrada. Maka y Black Star tiraban las armas sin munición y empezaron a correr hacia donde estamos.

Ambos, tomaron con una mano la barandilla y la usaron para impulsarse en un salto que los llevó hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Desde la oscuridad, apareció Ángel que caminaba a paso lento y siniestro. Kim se desesperó por terminar de abrir la puerta pero no pudo. En la pantalla del teclado donde se debía ingresar el número solo decía "error" continuamente.

-Déjalo, será mejor que nos retiremos- le ordenó Maka al tiempo que baja las escaleras corriendo- Huyan cuando la distraiga- exclamó al tiempo que sacaba una mini navaja de su uniforme y se lanzaba hacia Ángel y empezaba a pelear con esta con mucha habilidad.

Los tres pasamos a su lado y empezamos a correr en la oscuridad. Sin embargo me separé de los otros en un momento y llegué a un callejón sin salida. Bufé molesto y lancé unas cuantas maldiciones al aire, mientras emprendía mi regreso. Miraba los pasillos y no encontraba ningún lugar donde esconderme en ellos.

Unos pasos resonaron en la oscuridad, y de la nada, salió Maka que me tomó del hombro y me metió en uno de los cuartos que estaban cerca y cerró con llave. Sumergiéndonos en una oscuridad absorbente. Los pasos de Ángel se escucharon por un momento, y luego se alejaron en dirección opuesta. Maka se tiró al suelo, lo sé porque escuché el golpe y un suspiro de alivio de su parte.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunté y ella se rió levemente.

-No hasta que regrese la luz- exclamó mientras yo tanteaba la pared- La puertas son electrónicas, y pues… digamos que la luz se cortó- murmuró un poco apenada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté confuso a lo que ella me pegó, no sé cómo demonios hizo para darme en aquella oscuridad.

-Porque estuve corriendo en la oscuridad cuando te encontré- exclamó dándome una respuesta lógica.

Empecé a tantear el lugar, y para mi suerte encontré una vela y unos fósforos. Como pude, prendí la vela y miré el lugar donde estábamos, al parecer, era un cuarto pequeño con una cama y un escritorio. Me giré hacia donde estaba Maka, estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra una pared, y fue entonces que noté que su brazo estaba sangrando.

-Por dios! Estás herida!- grité al tiempo que corría hacia ella y le miraba el brazo derecho, tenía un gran tajo.

-Tranquilo, no voy a morir- exclamó sonriendo débilmente.

-Ya, pero aún así… - exclamé preocupado- Una herida así debe doler mucho- exclamé y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Esto no duele nada- dijo sonriendo con un poco más de fuerza.

-No me mientas- le reproché al tiempo que hacía con una manga de mi camisa un torniquete en su brazo.

-No te miento, en el mundo todo es relativo, depende de quién lo mire para obtener un juicio diferente de lo mismo- me explicó mientras me sentaba a su lado- para ti esta herida debe doler, para mí este dolor no es nada… Para algunos, Dios es perfecto, para mí es un vil ser desconsiderado- exclamó con el ceño fruncido- todas las opiniones se basan en la experiencia de vida de uno mismo, y es por eso que no todas las personas piensan igual sobre un mismo tema- dijo mientras se recargaba un poco más contra la pared y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro mientras iba cerrando sus ojos- Todo es relativo…- susurró antes de empezar a respirar profundamente, indicando, que estaba claramente dormida.

Si lo que decía era verdad, yo no podía tener opinión de las cosas, después de todo, mis recuerdos no estaban. Respiré pesadamente, mientras me reclinaba contra la pared.


	3. Chapter 3

Parece que a esta historia no le está llendo muy bien, pero es que es de esas que empiezan medio lento y lo importante pasa más adelante. Les juro que se va a poner más interesante, aunque todavía falta que se sepan algunas cosas para que se comprenda un poco lo que va a pasar. Así que ustedes me dicen si debo continuar con esta historia o debo borrarla. EN fin, los dejo con este útlimo capi, y dependiendo como le valla a este veo si la continuo o no... :S

* * *

"**Lealtad"**

**-El ser humano, sufre más cuando lo doloroso no le pasa a sí mismo, sino a alguien a quien quiere-**

-No te miento, en el mundo todo es relativo, depende de quién lo mire para obtener un juicio diferente de lo mismo- me explicó mientras me sentaba a su lado- para ti esta herida debe doler, para mí este dolor no es nada… Para algunos, Dios es perfecto, para mí es un vil ser desconsiderado- exclamó con el ceño fruncido- todas las opiniones se basan en la experiencia de vida de uno mismo, y es por eso que no todas las personas piensan igual sobre un mismo tema- dijo mientras se recargaba un poco más contra la pared y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro mientras iba cerrando sus ojos- Todo es relativo…- susurró antes de empezar a respirar profundamente, indicando, que estaba claramente dormida.

Sin poder evitarlo, el sueño empezó a invadirme y mientras me apoyaba contra la pared, empecé a cerrar mis ojos lentamente, como queriendo atesorar aquel momento en mi memoria, incapaz de comprender, el por qué esta sensación se me hacía tan placentera y a la vez tan familiar.

_Flash Back._

_Un joven alvino estaba sentado en el metro a punto de aventurarse a aquella audición tan importante que tenía para ser pianista profesional. Una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su cara, al tiempo que el metro arrancaba. Las personas pasaban a su lado y lo ignoraban, como él lo hacía con ellas._

_Sin embargo, sus ojos rubí se posaron en una joven apenas uno o dos años menor. Estaba de espalda, y su cabello estaba recogido por una gorra, llevaba el traje de un instituto, debía estar en último año. Su mirada rubí recorrió el cuerpo de aquella chica sin que esta se enterara, con todo el descaro del mundo, y sintiendo cómo su corazón se agitaba estrepitosamente, era muy hermosa. Su piel era blanca y sus curvas ligeras pero provocativas. Sin embargo su vista se detuvo en un gran moretón morado, casi verdoso, que la chica parecía haber intentado ocultar con maquillaje._

_Ese moretón lucía horrible, y estaba en la parte trasera de la rodilla de la chica. Estaba a punto de pararse y preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero el metro se detuvo y la chica bajó apresurada mientras ajustaba su bolso a su hombro. El chico alvino se quedó de piedra, mientras la gente bajaba sin importarle nada de aquel vagón, mirando a aquella joven perderse entre la multitud, con un mp3 en su bolsillo y los auriculares colándole del cuello._

_Pareció reaccionar cuando alguien le empujó y lo tiró al suelo, ya que perdió el equilibrio. Despabilado, juntó la maleta que se le había caído al suelo y empezó a caminar rumbo a aquel estudio donde haría la prueba para convertirse en el pianista de la más grande banda sinfónica de todo Japón, a pesar de que él era londinense._

_Poco tardó en llegar a aquel edificio aparentemente nuevo, después de todo, estaba casi al lado de la salida del metro. Instintivamente, se sentó en los sillones de espera, y se dedicó a observar a las personas. Una joven madre de cabellos azules oscuros, casi negros, estaba sentada alimentando a su hijo con unas galletas de chocolate. Un chico de su edad miraba aburrido el techo mientras se rascaba su cabello rubio y, abría y cerraba sus ojos violetas. Unas secretarias aparecieron cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor junto a unos ejecutivos de traje negro. Pronto, una campana sonó de la nada y una chica de ojos café y cabello marrón oscuro se le acercó y le dijo:_

_-Bienvenido Sr Evans, el jefe lo está esperando arriba- le informó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_End Flash Back._

-Nee Soul- me llamó la voz de Maka, y en cuanto abrí mis ojos me encontré con sus jades verdes.

Miré su brazo y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad. Me estiré en mi lugar mientras me frotaba los ojos, inquieto miré a la líder Maka que estaba esperándome frente a la puerta abierta del cuarto.

-Vámonos- me ordenó al tiempo que me paraba y la seguía de cerca.

Empezamos a caminar por los pasillos subterráneos mientras las gotas de agua y el sonido de nuestras pisadas hacían eco en aquel lugar, acabando con el silencio. Empecé a mirar a Maka que caminaba adelante mío, tenía la sensación de haber visto alguna vez en mi vida esos ojos, y haber escuchado esa voz, de esto estaba seguro. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, el sentimiento de que la conocía de antes me embriagaba, y sinceramente, estaba completamente seguro de que nos conocíamos.

-Líder…- la llamé y ella se volteó a verme sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Nos conocemos?- le pregunté y ella se dio vuelta.

-Claro que sí idiota… ¿eres ciego o qué?- me preguntó enfadada.

-Me refiero a si nos conocimos en la otra vida- le pregunté para explicarme, a pesar de lucir inteligente a veces era bastante idiota.

-Pues no, yo tengo todos mis recuerdos y no recuerdo haberte visto en mi vida-me dijo y entonces comprendí que era matemáticamente imposible que nos conociéramos.

-Ya veo- suspiré al tiempo que seguíamos nuestro camino.

De la nada, la radio de Maka empezó a sonar, al parecer habíamos entrado en área de alcance.

-_Líder… Líder… ¿me escucha?-_preguntó la voz de Kid mientras Maka sacaba su radio de su bolsillo y le daba al botón comunicador.

-Aquí mortal elegida- exclamó mientras se pegaba en la frente- Recuérdame jamás dejarle los nombres clave a Black Star- dijo mientras del otro lado se escuchaban risas.

-_¿Están Soul y Liz contigo?-_preguntó el pelinegro y Maka se giró a mirarme.

-Soul está conmigo, pero pensé que Liz estaba con ustedes- murmuró pensativa.

-_No, no regresó luego de morir, debe estar todavía allí, nos extrañó que no volviera al revivir por eso supusimos que estaba contigo-_ exclamó preocupado.

-No te preocupes, volveré a por ella- dijo seriamente, estaba decidida, me sorprendía la convicción con la que lo decía, por más que no pudiera morir, Maka era muy valiente.

En eso un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y luego un ruido metálico y aturdidor se extendió por el aire.

-_Olvídalo-_le dijo Kid desde el otro lado- _Ángel todavía está allí y ustedes no tienen armas, suban y aprovisiónense-_ le ordenó y a Maka le salió una venita en la cabeza.

-¡Escúchame bien Kid!- le gritó asustándome- ¡Primero que nada, aquí yo soy la que da las órdenes! Y segundo…- murmuró mientras paraba a tomar aire- No voy a dejar a ninguno de los míos rezagado ¿entiendes?- exclamó seriamente, convencida de sus palabras y por un momento me pareció alguien extremadamente "cool".

-_Como digas-_ le contestó Kid desde el otro lado, aunque era obvio que la idea no le gustaba mucho.

-Mantente con otros dos o tres más en la entrada, si Ángel sale antes que nosotros, acábala- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y el chico suspiró pesadamente- Cambio y fuera- exclamó antes de tirar la radio al suelo y destruirla.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamé indignado y ella me miró con una sonrisa.

-Porque si no estarían demasiado pendientes de nosotros… ahora ¿vienes conmigo o te vas con los demás?-me preguntó como la primera vez que la conocí, siempre era blanco o negro, nunca un gris.

-Voy contigo- dije pesadamente y nos dispusimos a caminar buscando a aquella rubia, miembro del frente.

Yo estaba un poco cansado, y estaba dispuesto a pedirle que me dejara descansar un poco, cuando la figura de Ángel se presentó caminando delante de nosotros, tranquila, sin expresión en sus ojos. Volteó un poco su rostro hasta que nos quedó mirando, el terror invadió mi ser y por puro instinto me puse delante de Maka para protegerla, estábamos muertos, sin armas ni nada.

Ángel sacó su espada negra otra vez, mientras que nosotros nos quedamos parados mirándola fijamente. Maka se me adelantó y la miró fijamente, sus cuerpos quedaron a un metro de distancia, y sin que pudiera decir nada, Ángel guardó su espada y continuó caminando tranquilamente.

Maka la miró de reojo al tiempo que pasaba a mi lado. Sin poder creerlo, me giré y mirando su frágil figura le grité.

-¿Por qué no nos atacas?- exclamé mientras la chica de cabellos rosados se daba vuelta con la mirada perdida en mí ser.

-¿Debería hacerlo?- me preguntó descolocándome por completo, su voz era suave y tranquila como la primera vez que hablamos- Aún no es el toque de queda, así que no hay problema- dijo dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose lentamente en los pasillos.

-No la entiendo- susurré al tiempo que me dejaba caer.

-Ángel no es mala, está a la orden de Dios, y debe asegurarse de que cumplamos sus reglas- me dijo Maka mientras me daba la mano para que me levantara.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me acuchilló?- le pregunté y ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo si nos hubieran pedido que le demostráramos que estaba muerto- dijo y de pronto me di cuenta de que todo tenía sentido- Vamos, hay que buscar a Liz- me dijo mientras continuábamos caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a un manantial que se escondía entre unas rocas.

-MAKA!- el gritó de Liz nos alertó a mí y a Maka.

Nuestra mirada se congeló en donde Liz estaba colgada, era una saliente de roca, que parecía haber sido un puente natural de roca, pero estaba derrumbado. Veloz y precisa, Maka corrió hacia donde estaba Liz para ayudarla. Estaba a punto de resbalarse, pero aunque cayera, iba a hacerlo en el manantial, por lo que no pasaría nada. Aún así Maka tomó de la mano a Liz justo en el instante en que se resbalaba, con fuerza, trató de levantara, pero ella misma estaba a punto de caer. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Liz, y por el de Maka.

No sé que me impulsó a ir con ellas y ayudarlas, justo a tiempo para que ninguna cayera. Maka suspiró aliviada al tiempo de que Liz se arrojaba hacia ella y la abrazaba y besaba como si fuese su total salvadora. Yo no entendía nada, pero Maka se veía contenta. Pronto, unas campanas se escucharon en todo el lugar, y ambas miraron con horror la entrada a aquella cueva.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, Ángel nos está buscando- exclamó Maka mientras me tomaba del brazo y empezábamos a correr por los pasillos.

Liz, aún estaba consternada por lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos, pero el tiempo no esperaba, y como pudo, tuvo que correr junto a nosotros. Maka iba liderando el grupo, corría sin parar mientras nosotros la seguíamos. Estábamos cerca de la salida al exterior, pero justo cuando teníamos que doblar para salir, Ángel se apareció en nuestro camino. Su mirada opaca nos infundió temor.

-Soul, Dobla en el otro pasillo y mantén a salvo a Liz por favor- me suplicó mientras sacaba dos filosas cuchillas de su uniforme- yo me encargo de Ángel- dijo mientras empezaba a luchar.

Llevé a Liz a donde me dijo Maka, y le hice sentarse a mi lado. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras el ruido de la espada de Ángel contra la de Maka se escuchaba cada tanto. No quería darme vuelta y mirar, porque no hubiera podido hacer nada. No sabía pelear y no tenía armas, sólo hubiera estorbado.

-Dime- le dije a la rubia para entablar una conversación- ¿Por qué estabas tan asustada allí arriba?- Liz se tensó y me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Ahora recuerdo que eres nuevo, tú no sabes cómo morimos Patty y yo- me dijo y yo la miré al tiempo que suspiraba- ¿quieres que te lo diga?- me preguntó sin mirarme a la cara.

-Claro- le dije sin saber por qué, quizás era para distraerme de la impotencia de no poder ayudar a Maka, o quizás, quizás quería conocer la historia de vida de esta muchacha como consuelo de no conocer completamente la mía.

_Flash Back._

_Liz Pov._

_Patty y yo nos criamos con mi padre, ya que mi madre nos había abandonado. Él era un hombre muy rico y siempre nos cumplía todos los caprichos que tuviéramos, pero nosotras nos conformábamos con poco. Patty siempre fue infantil y algo torpe, por lo que yo tuve que cuidarla como si fuera mi propia hija, cuando en realidad, era mayor que ella por unos minutos._

_Fue un día de nuestros 17 años. Me desperté temprano, y fui a despertar a Patty, recuerdo que se fregaba los ojos porque el sol le incomodaba. Nos colocamos los libros en la mochila, y nos fuimos a subir al auto de nuestro chofer mientras papá nos despedía desde la puerta. Al rato, un disparo sonó rompiendo el vidrio y dio en la nuca de nuestro chofer. Fue entonces que unos hombres nos secuestraron. Nos tiraron al maletero de un auto que olía a humedad y suciedad. Ambas estábamos completamente asustadas, los hombres nos sacaron a patadas, entre golpes y amenazas nos hicieron entrar a un cuarto que no tenía ventanas y estaba muy sucio. Estuvimos allí dos o tres días._

_Entonces empezaron a pedir rescate a mi padre, presionándolo de que pagara en efectivo una suma muy grande si no quería que nos lastimaran. Sin embargo, era tan grande que era imposible juntarla en tan poco tiempo. Los secuestradores estaban furiosos y amenazaron con violar a Patty, mi padre empezó a gritar por el teléfono mientras uno de esos tipos se lanzaba sobre Patty, pero se detuvieron cuando mi padre dijo que les iba a dar el dinero. Acto seguido, nos metieron nuevamente en el maletero. El auto se detuvo en un lugar desconocido para mí, aunque no podía ver mucho desde el maletero, solo que todo parecía estar manchando bien._

_Pasaban los minutos y los segundos, pero los secuestradores no hacían ningún movimiento. Algo me olía mal, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo ignoré rotundamente. Sin embargo, el jefe de la banda, se enfadó porque estaban tardando mucho y riéndose dijo: "si se cree la gran cosa, vamos a hacerle pagar lo que nos ha hecho" murmuró divertido mientras abría el maletero del auto._

_La luz nos cegó momentáneamente, hasta que vimos al jefe con un celular en la mano y una pistola que nos apuntaba en la otra. Empezó a hablar con mi padre, y le dijo que si en diez minutos no aparecía iba a matarme. Desde el otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba a mi padre hablar, y entonces el tipo, iracundo, apuntó con la pistola a Patty. Sin dudarlo disparó, dando de lleno en la frente de mi hermana provocándole una muerte instantánea._

_Vi como sus ojos celestes se apagaban rápidamente, y cómo su respiración se detenía. Empecé a gritar, mientras que aún escuchaba como el hombre se reía y le decía a mi padre que si no traía el dinero, en diez minutos me iba a matar lentamente. El tiempo pasó, y yo solo lloraba en medio de aquella oscuridad que me había invadido. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Patty? ¿Por qué no yo? Esas cosas me pregunté, y por un momento, me sentí abrumada. El auto empezó a moverse pero no me importó, tampoco cuando el agua empezó a filtrarse por el baúl, o cuando el aire me hizo falta, o cuando todo se volvió negro y vi aquella luz al final del túnel._

_End Flash Back._

Me quedé pensativo luego de oír aquella historia, sin duda, era peor que la de Kim. No me imaginaría qué se siente perder a un hermano. Quizás Wes lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro. Sonreí al pensar en Wes, realmente no recordaba mucho de él, simplemente que era mi hermano mayor y que tocaba el violín, y que yo lo quería mucho. Me pregunto cómo fue que morí, me pregunto si Wes lloró mi pérdida o me maldijo internamente, quién sabe.

-Esos tipos, esos tipos no esperaron ni 10 minutos antes de matar a Patty, lo más importante en mi vida, lo perdí en apenas unos segundos- murmuró con los ojos llorosos- Dios es cruel, nos arrebata todo lo que tenemos para hacernos sufrir- dijo con un odio inmenso que me hizo sentir furioso.

-Es verdad- murmuré sin darme cuenta, mientras a mis oídos llegaba el grito de dolor de Maka.

Ambos nos paramos, y, desobedeciendo a Maka, fuimos a ayudarla. Maka estaba en el suelo tirada, sangrando por el costado derecho de su estómago. Se me revolvieron las tripas al ver eso, pero no me detuve y fui a auxiliarla. Ángel nos miraba neutral, mientras alzaba la espada negra en lo alto, dispuesta a acabar con nosotros. Unos disparos la hicieron tambalearse, enseguida, una bomba de humo nubló todo el panorama, y entonces, sentí como alguien me agarraba y me arrastraba hasta la salida.

Una explosión se escuchó detrás nuestro, al tiempo que nos sacaban por la trampilla y los miembros del "Frente de Batalla contra Ángel" nos llevaba al salón de gimnasia que estaba "clausurado". Al entrar, nos sentaron en unos sillones y empezaron a curar las heridas de Maka.

-¿Por qué fueron? No se los ordené- les reprochó Maka al tiempo que Black Star le sonreía y le limpiaba la herida con torpeza.

-Es obvio ¿no?- le preguntó el peliazul mientras Maka negaba débilmente con la cabeza.

-Si lastiman a nuestra líder, nos lastiman a nosotros, no podemos dejar que nada malo te pase- le dijo Kid mientras empapaba un pañuelo en alcohol- Si te sobre esfuerzas serás la primera en caer, y contigo nos venimos a bajo todos- exclamó poniendo el pañuelo sobre la herida de Maka.

Esta emitió un sonoro grito mientras dejaba unas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. De alguna manera, aquella frase se me hizo conocida, pero lo ignoré. Maka no dejaría atrás a ninguno de sus compañeros, y ellos darían la vida por ella, aunque en un lugar como este, no significaría mucho. A eso le llamaba yo, lealtad.

Suspiré mientras me paraba, quizás no sería tan malo quedarme aquí hasta que recuperara mi memoria, después de todo, no tenía a dónde ir. Sonreí al mirar como Maka trataba de golpear a Kid por haberle echado alcohol a su herida, algo me decía, que si me quedaba junto a ellos, encontraría la respuesta de mi pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, no voy a parar el fic, lo voy a continuar hasta que se termine, ya que no va a ser muy largo, tendrá 10 capítulos o por ahí. Bueno, espero que les guste este capi, aquí se conoce la historia de Black Star ^^. y en el próximo capi, conoceremos la historia de Kid así que no se la pierdan!

Nos leemos! Cuidensen y por favor hagan click en el botoncito de "dejar un reviews" jajaja bye bye!

* * *

"**Egoísmo"**

**-El humano es un ser egoísta por naturaleza, y ese egoísmo siempre beneficia y perjudica a alguien, aunque no se desee-**

Hacía una semana que estaba en esta ciudad llamada Death City, últimamente, el "Frente de Batalla contra Ángel" estaba estancado por los pocos recursos que había respecto a las armas, siendo así que un grupo, entre los cuales no me incluía, habían ido a las montañas en busca de armas para reaprovisionarse. Nuestro trabajo, o sea, el trabajo de los que nos quedamos, era aparentar total normalidad asistiendo a clases, aunque debíamos fingir prestar atención cuando en realidad estábamos en otra.

Black Star estaba comiendo a escondidas, mientras que Kid leía una novela en vez de mirar el libro de matemática. Yo estaba observando a todos, pero no conseguía entretenerme en nada en concreto. Realmente todo estaba bastante aburrido. La delegada de a clase, se levantó y se paró en frente del aula pidiendo atención. Sin darme cuenta la miré de arriba abajo, tenía el cabello violeta y sus ojos eran verdes, era bonita, aunque tenía una apariencia un poco sosa.

-por favor, escúchenme- suplicó mientras que el profesor golpeaba el pizarrón llamando la atención de todos los distraídos- Hoy habrá almuerzos gratis para todos en el comedor, así que espero que lo disfruten- murmuró haciendo que Black Star y Kid se levantaran, me tomaran por los brazos y me llevaran a la rastra al comedor.

¿En qué momento me volví tan manejable?

…

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacemos?- les pregunté al tiempo que miraba el plato de fideos que tenía delante de mí.

-Come, ahora más que nunca debemos comer fuera de los horarios permitidos- dijo Kid mientras empujaba mi plato hacia donde me encontraba.

-…- Black Star estaba demasiado concentrado en su comida como para prestarle atención a nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Empecé a comer el plato de fideos que tenía delante de mí, pero no tenía mucha hambre. Esto de comer fuera de los horarios permitidos, pues… a mi estómago no le gustaba mucho. Estaba jugando con los fideos cuando entonces, el celular de Kid empezó a sonar, y este se retiró diciendo que era importante. Suspiré mientras alejaba mi plato de mí, me revolvía el estómago de solo verlo, ya estaba demasiado lleno.

-¿No lo vas a comer?- me preguntó Black Star con la boca llena y yo negué con la cabeza al tiempo que me reclinaba sobre la silla- ¿Puedo?- me preguntó cuando ya estaba comiéndose lo que yo había dejado.

-Serás bobo…- le dije mientras un suspiro escapaba de mis labios-Oye Black Star- lo llamé y él me miró- ¿Por qué te uniste al "Frente de Batalla contra Ángel"?- le pregunté mientras él se relamía los labios.

-Pues porque…- dijo mientras se lo pensaba unos segundos- yo soy superior a Dios- dijo serenamente, y yo me caí de la silla.

¿Tan sencillo era su motivo? No me lo podía creer, sin embargo, cuando vi su cara, me di cuenta de que había algo detrás de esa frase. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que su muerte, o quién sabe. ¿Debería preguntarle? Sí.

-¿Cómo fue que te moriste?- le pregunté seriamente y él me miró sorprendido.

Una sonrisa sarcástica escapó de sus labios al tiempo que se reclinaba en la silla y se llevaba sus brazos a su nuca. Suspiró al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua y se preparaba para hablar. Guardé silencio, y entonces aquel chico de cabellos azules empezó a relatar su historia.

_Flash Back._

_Black Star Pov._

_Mi historia es simple y sencilla. Desde pequeño me encantó jugar al fútbol, era lo único en lo que destacaba. En la escuela, por más que estudiase siempre sacaba puros 0 (ceros), y no me interesaba prestar atención tan poco. Nunca le di, tampoco, tanta importancia al fútbol, hasta que miré un partido en la televisión en la que un jugador anotó un gol impresionante, y todo el público lo vitoreaba. En ese momento pensé que ser futbolista sería lo mejor del mundo._

_Enseguida, me anoté en un club y empecé a practicar. Entrenaba sin descanso, día y noche a través de varios años. Mi entrenador estaba orgulloso de mí y de su hijo, éramos los mejores. Un día nos llamaron de un equipo de primera división que nos quería probar, para convertirnos en sus nuevas estrellas. Cuando recibí esa noticia, tenía 18 años, y me dije a mí mismo que si daba un buen espectáculo, tendría mi futuro asegurado._

_Sin embargo, dos días antes del partido, nos llamaron y nos dijeron que solo se quedarían con uno de nosotros y que ese sería el que más goles anotara en el partido. A pesar de que teníamos que destrozarnos el uno al otro, Takeshi, el hijo del entrenador, y yo, no dejamos que eso arruinara nuestra bien formada amistad. Por eso acordamos que no importaba el resultado, que igual seguiríamos siendo amigos._

_Pero el humano es un ser egoísta. El día del partido, unos minutos antes del juego, el entrenador me llamó y me deseó suerte. Me dio una bebida energizante, y luego de tomarla me fui a la cancha a jugar. El partido fue difícil, íbamos 0 a 0 en el minuto 40 del segundo tiempo, con solo 5 minutos de margen debíamos jugárnosla toda en la última jugada. Takeshi y yo, arremetimos contra los defensores contrarios, haciendo gala de nuestras habilidades deportivas._

_1 minuto antes de la finalización del partido, me coloqué delante del arco dispuesto a patear, pero entonces mi vista empezó a nublarse. Perdí el control de mi pie y la pateé mal, haciendo que la pelota rebotara en una esquina. Creo que Takeshi logró pegarle y meter el gol, pero no estoy seguro. Lo único que recuerdo fue que caía, mientras mi vista se ponía cada vez peor y la cabeza empezaba a dolerme mucho, como si me la estuvieran inflando. Caí al suelo, y muchos empezaron a gritar, lo último que vi fue la cara de Takeshi y de su padre mirarme desde arriba, luego todo se volvió negro. Sin embargo, las palabras del entrenador resonaron en mi cabeza antes de que muriera._

"_Lo siento, lo hice por mi hijo"_

_End Flash Back_

-Espera…- le dije sin creerlo- ¿él te puso algo en tu bebida?- concluí mientras Black asentía y seguía comiendo como si nada- Es, es totalmente injusto… ¿por qué tuvo que hacer eso? Es completamente egoísta- le grité enfadado, Black Star solo estalló en carcajadas.

-Al principio yo también lo creía- me dijo mientras miraba el cielo azul- pero Maka me hizo ver que no era tan malo como parecía- exclamó sin dejar de mirar hacia el infinito.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es tan malo?- le pregunté indignado, no podía creer que Maka, quien luchaba contra las injusticias, hubiera dicho algo semejante.

-Me lo dijo el día que la conocí- exclamó sonriendo- fui el primero en unirme a ella, y lo hice porque ese día le conté mi historia- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente- Sus palabras luego de escuchar mi historia, aún resuenan en mi mente- murmuró al tiempo que se levantaba con los platos vacios.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunté intrigado, pero el solo empezó a tararear una canción y desapareció de mi vista.

Black Star no pudo cumplir su sueño por culpa de un hombre, sin embargo, estaba enfadado con Dios, podía notarlo por su mirada. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso de que no era tan malo. Si había algo que no podía soportar era eso mismo, que alguien matara porque sí.

Me levanté furioso de mi lugar, dispuesto a buscar a Maka y decirle unas cuantas verdades, ella no podía opinar de esa forma sin tener una razón valedera. De repente me detuve, no podía moverme, mi mente maquinaba a mil, incapaz de detenerse. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que Black Star no pudiera haber cumplido su sueño? No lo entendía, acaso, en mi vida anterior, ¿no había podido cumplir mi sueño?

¿Qué estoy pensando? Eso no me importa para nada, aunque… ¿por qué de pronto me siento tan triste? ¿Por qué siento ganas de llorar? Le di un puñetazo a la pared, descargando mi frustración, no me gustaba llorar, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, o por lo menos, tenía ese vago presentimiento.

-¿Enfadado?- me preguntó Kid que estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo donde me encontraba.

-Un poco- admití bufando molesto, intentando ocultar mi tristeza.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué?- me preguntó sonriendo mientras guardaba su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No puedo entender por qué Maka cree que no es tan malo…- murmuré sin darme cuenta y entonces Kid empezó a reír lentamente.

-Pregúntale a ella, es la mejor para solucionarte esa duda- murmuró mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda- Yo aún no lo entiendo- exclamó mientras se perdía en el pasillo que llevaba al comedor.

Kid… ¿Kid tampoco la entendía? Entonces… ¿por qué la seguía? Digo, no sé, todo es demasiado confuso como para que trate de buscarle alguna explicación razonable. Empecé a caminar hacia la nada, guiándome por mis pies, sin rumbo determinado. Aquella escuela era enorme, y tenía de todo lo que uno se podía imaginar. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había salido del Shibusen desde que entré y la única vez que estuve en Death City fue cuando llegué a este lugar y tuve mi primer encuentro con aquella chica de cabellos rosas.

Me detuve frente a una puerta negra que se alzaba, imponente, ante mí. Un lindo letrero blanco con letras doradas colgaba en medio de aquella puerta, indicándome que era el cuarto de música. Entré sin dudármelo, estaba todo a oscuras, y a tientas, encontré el interruptor de la luz. Las luces titilaron antes de prenderse por completo.

Era una sala completamente negra, con algunas telas rojas colgadas del techo a modo de cortinas medio abiertas. Los instrumentos brillaban con colores dorados y plateados, había guitarras clásicas y eléctricas, trombones, trompetas, contrabajos, bajos, panderetas, bombos, saxofones, violines de excelente calidad, flautas traversas, micrófonos y demás. Pero mi vista se centró en el centro de la sala, donde descansaba majestuoso un piano de cola negro. Una fina capa de polvo lo cubría, indicando que hacía tiempo que nadie lo tocaba.

Levanté la tapa que protegía a las teclas, y lentamente, deleitándome, deslicé un dedo por estas, confirmando que pese a no haber sido utilizado en largo tiempo, conservaba su perfecta afinación. Me sentí explotar por el placer de aquellas notas resonando en el aire. Y como un viejo pianista que no ha visto un piano en años, empecé a tocar teclas al azar produciendo una melodía algo conocida por mí. Instantáneamente empecé a tocar aquella melodía, cargada de dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento, una melodía que describía mi vida a la perfección.

_Flash Back._

_Estaba allí, el joven Soul Evans, la nueva promesa musical. Estaba sentado en aquel taburete, mirando las teclas de aquel piano blanco con cuidado, como si estuviese apreciando la belleza de aquel fino instrumento. Poco a poco, deslizó su dedo índice por las teclas, para comprobar que sonaran bien, y acto seguido empezó a tocar una melodía, la melodía de su vida. Triste, tenebrosa… una sádica sonrisa asomó de los labios del pianista, y dejó ver sus dientes de tiburón mientras tanto._

_Poco a poco fue dejando de acariciar las teclas, y finalizó su tonada con un rápido movimiento de dedos, rápido, fugaz, pero a su vez, lleno de significado. Miró lentamente como los críticos no se tomaban las molestias de anotar nada en su cuaderno. Los tres jueces se levantaron de sus asientos y lo miraron con la clara decepción marcada en sus ojos. "Eso no es música, no nos sirve" murmuró uno de ellos mientras los tres desaparecían detrás de aquella puerta, confinando los sueños de aquel pianista, al olvido._

_Soul se levantó de su lugar, y apretó sus puños lleno de furia, no podía evitarlo, lo había hecho otra vez. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y había vuelto a componer una canción que no le gustaba a nadie. Él era un excelente pianista, siempre y cuando no compusiera alguna canción, sus melodías eran "horribles" y estaban llenas de pensamientos negativos. Suspiró mientras tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir, harto de que todo lo que hiciera estuviera mal. Lo único que quería era que alguien le dijera que le gustaba su melodía, pero no había nadie en este mundo que supiera apreciarlo, ni siquiera él mismo se apreciaba._

_Fue detenido por el sonidista que le dio un CD con la tonada que acababa de componer, al parecer lo estaban grabando para que si les gustaba la música, podían corregir los errores de la melodía o lo que fuera. A Soul poco le importó, tomó el CD de forma violenta, asustando al pobre sonidista. Indignado, el joven pianista salió furioso a la calle, mientras que tiraba aquel CD que tenía escrito en la tapa "Soul Evans" en medio de la calle. Renunciando a sus sueños, esta había sido su última oportunidad de conseguir lo que tanto había querido, y tenía que volverse cuanto antes a su verdadero hogar._

_End Flash Back._

-Así que así paso…-murmuré mientras miraba melancólico aquellas teclas del piano.

-Tocas bastante bien, novato- exclamó la voz de Maka sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Maka?- le pregunté incrédulo.

-Kid me dijo que me buscabas- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba- Me dijo que viniste por aquí y al escuchar el sonido de un piano, pues, vine a ver- murmuró mientras llevaba sus brazos a su cintura- Ahora… ¿por qué querías verme?- me preguntó mientras me sacaba la lengua de manera infantil.

-Black Star me dijo que le dijiste algo el día que lo conociste- le comenté y ella me miró seriamente- ¿Qué fue?- le pregunté sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-"Que el ser humano es egoísta por naturaleza, y que por ese egoísmo siempre beneficia y perjudica a alguien"- murmuró mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el taburete y tiraba su cabeza para atrás, mirando hacia el techo- "Pero es Dios el que elige quién es el perjudicado y el beneficiado"- finalizó sin cambiar de postura.

-Yo no creo eso- le dije apartando la vista.

-¿Por qué no?- me preguntó mirándome de reojo.

-Simple… ¿quién se beneficia de una muerte? No digo de la de Black Star, pero ¿y de las de los demás?- le pregunté y ella sonrió.

-¿No te parece que la muerte de Kim es un claro ejemplo? Con su muerte, su padre se benefició, ya que no tuvo que gastar más dinero en ella, seguramente alguien la debe de haber extrañado muchísimo- me dijo haciéndome recapacitar- El padre de Kim la mató por puro egoísmo- me recalcó seriamente.

-Ya, comprendo- le dije mientras suspiraba.

-Tú, Kim, incluso yo, todos estamos metidos en esto por alguna razón egoísta, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no nos preocupemos por los demás- me dijo sonriente- Los sentimientos más lindos nacen de pensamientos egoístas, cada quien tiene su razón egoísta para proteger a las personas que quiere, incluso el amor es egoísta- exclamó sonriendo- al menos, así veo las cosas yo- me comentó tristemente.

-Quizás… quizás el amor sea un poco de egoísmo-murmuré sin darme cuenta.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez Soul?- me preguntó extrañada.

-No lo sé- le respondí al tiempo que mi corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente.

Por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que cuando uno estaba enamorado, quería hacer feliz a esa persona especial, era porque a uno mismo le hacía feliz verla feliz. Por esa razón, no quieres que esa persona se vaya, porque quieres estar a su lado. Todas las emociones se vinculan con el egoísmo, y aunque esa sea una palabra mal vista, no es tan malo después de todo. Hasta las personas más buenas del mundo son un poco egoístas.

Maka se alejó de mí con una sonrisa de victoria adornándole el rostro, y por algún motivo me sentí bien de haber caído en aquel juego. Ahora, era un ente sin cuerpo, pero mi alma aún sentía, y por momentos recordaba cosas. Sentí una opresión en el pecho cuando pensé en el amor, quizás, en algún momento de mi otra vida, estuve realmente enamorado de alguien, y por alguna razón, sentí que no había salido muy bien del todo.

Sentí una opresión aún mayor cuando Maka se alejó de mí, la necesitaba, no entendía por qué, pero la necesitaba. Cuanto más cerca estaba de ella, más rápido volvían mis recuerdos, mis tesoros más preciados, estaban olvidados, y eso me dolía muchísimo. Quería saber qué había sido de mi vida, cómo había muerto, si alguna vez me había enamorado, y realmente tuve que abandonar mi sueño se ser un pianista reconocido. Lo único que quería, era saber qué demonios había vivido en el otro mundo… Solo eso… Saber… cuál era mi mayor tesoro.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí les traigo el 5 capítulo, donde se conoce la historia de Kid. A partír de aquí, empieza la verdadera trama de la historia, espero que les guste! Nos leemos!

Y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!

* * *

"**Ángel"**

**-Las buenas obras no son siempre bien recompensadas -**

¡Al fin algo de normalidad! No sé qué demonios ocurrió anoche, pero hoy Maka se despertó con un buen humor de santos. Canceló la "Súper Riesgosa Misión Altamente Suicida y Estúpida" para que recorramos Death City a nuestro entro placer. Obviamente, que como estamos en horario de clases, lo más probable es que Ángel nos ataque, por lo que llevamos armas y demás, pero además de eso, todo es… normal.

Según lo que nos dijo Maka en la mañana, cada cual podía hacer lo que le viniera la gana. Pero había que estar presentes en el partido de básquet a las tres, que se realizaría en la cancha de baloncesto de las afueras de la ciudad. Pero debía admitirlo, jugar al básquet es cool.

-¡CARAMELOS! ¡CARAMELOS!- gritó Patty hiperactiva.

Hacía unos minutos se había metido a una tienda de dulces y se había devorado todo, dándole así un exceso de azúcar que la volvió hiperactiva al extremo. Suspiré al tiempo que todos se dispersaban y se iba cada cual para su lado. En unos minutos, quedamos Black Star, Tsubaki y yo en medio de aquella ciudad. Los negocios empezaron a ser abiertos, y eran manejados por personas, ¿ellas también estaban muertas?

-Oye Soul, ¿qué quieres hacer?- me preguntó Black Star mientras sonreía.

-No lo sé- exclamé mirando a los dueños de los locales con curiosidad.

-¿Verdad que parecen personas de verdad?- me preguntó burlón mientras empezaba a reírse.

-Esas personas… ¿no son de verdad?-pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

-No, nadie sabe con exactitud qué son, pero no tienen almas, son como robots o algo así- me explicó Tsubaki mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Black Star lo interrumpió.

-Me pregunto dónde se metió Maka- exclamó en un suspiro.

Ahora que lo decía, podía ver a todos corriendo de un lado a otro, sin embargo Kid y Maka no estaban por ningún lugar. Se habían esfumado en el universo, realmente esto era terrorífico. Esperen… ¿y si Dios los había hecho desaparecer? Mi corazón empezó a latir nervioso, no entendía por qué me preocupaba tanto, bueno es obvio, después de todo, son mis compañeros en el frente. Empecé a recorrer las calles rápidamente, mientras dejaba atrás a Black Star y a Tsubaki que me miraban extrañados.

Las calles eran extrañas, algunas no tenían salidas, otras simplemente doblaban en U y volvían al punto de partida, y los edificios no te permitían tener una ubicación exacta de dónde demonios estabas. Cada tanto, en las paredes había algunos grafitis pintados con aerosol, y las ventanas se encontraban abiertas, como si alguien viviera allí.

Pronto, empecé a detenerme, incapaz de entender qué demonios estaba haciendo yo allí. Si habían desaparecido, cosa que dudaba porque no habían seguido las reglas de Dios, no los encontraría jamás. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón. No quería que se fueran, ¿por qué? ni yo tengo la más mínima idea. Sinceramente no me quería relacionar demasiado con aquellos chicos, pero algo en mi se agitaba cuando estaban en peligro.

Me detuve sin querer frente a una tienda antigua que estaba con las cortinas puestas desde adentro, impidiéndole a cualquiera que estuviese afuera, ver la vidriera. Suspiré mientras me apoyaba contra la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente, ¿qué clase de local está cerrado y con la puerta abierta? Lentamente entré, pretendiendo no hacer ruido, sin saber bien por qué. Lo más lógico del mundo, sería preguntar si había alguien, pero aún así no lo hice. Entré y me sorprendí al ver la figura de Maka leyendo unos libros a escondida.

-Ratón de biblioteca- murmuré al tiempo que ella se sobresaltaba y caía al suelo, junto a una gran pila de libros viejos que hicieron que por los aires volara polvo.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó totalmente roja y apenada.

-Nada, pasaba por aquí y me ha entrado la curiosidad- exclamé mientras miraba uno libro tirado en una mesa a mi lado- Parece que la líder es una fanática de los libros- exclamé divertido y entonces sentí como me arrebataba el libro de mis manos.

-Esto es un secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie- me suplicó cabizbaja, no sé por qué pero esa imagen me dio ternura.

Maka era bonita, fuerte y una nerd, justo el tipo de chicas que me gustaban, entonces… quizás me sentía así porque me gustaba. Mi corazón empezó a latir ferozmente en mi pecho y supe que tenía razón en mis suposiciones.

-Ya- le dije mientras ella me miraba sorprendida- Aunque no entiendo qué tiene de divertido esto- exclamé y ella se sonrió.

-Me gusta leer, pero no puedo hacerlo frente a los otros chicos, no iría con la imagen que contruí de mi misma- suspiró agotada- Es muy difícil esconder mi verdadera personalidad- murmuró y yo me miré fijamente.

-¿Y cómo eres realmente?- le preguntó y ella se sonrió.

-Una chica que le gusta leer y que es algo violenta- susurró con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué la ocultas?- volví a preguntarle y ella bajó la mirada apenada.

-Si no la oculto, no le puedo disparar a ángel, es… es que siento que no es mala, pero no puedo dejar que lastime a mis amigos- la miré y le sonreí.

-Me agrada más este lado tuyo, el de ratón de biblioteca rabioso- le comenté para recibir un librazo en la cabeza, haciendo que me retorciera del dolor.

-Eres divertido Soul- susurró entre risas y me sentí feliz.

Dejé de revolverme en el piso y me la quedé mirando.

-Oye, tengo la sensación de conocer este lugar- le comenté observando el estilo antiguo de este edificio.

-Es normal, todo lo que hay en este mundo es una réplica que hicieron las personas que vinieron antes de nosotros, recordando lo que vivieron anteriormente- comentó mientras miraba el techo a la par mía- Así que técnicamente esta ciudad y la escuela, existe en el mundo de los vivos-murmuró sonriente.

-Ya veo…- susurré mientras me la quedaba mirando por unos instantes- Dime… ¿Sabes dónde está Kid?- le pregunté y ella me miro seriamente.

-Quizás esté allí- murmuró, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me sacaba afuera.

Lentamente, empezó a llover pero muy poco, era más que una llovizna que una lluvia. El cielo nublado le daba un aire tétrico a aquellas calles por las que andábamos, Maka me tomó de la mano y me condujo por las calles para que no me perdiera. Mi corazón se agitaba con tan solo tener su contacto, y supongo que es más que nada por la admiración que siento por ella ¿no?

-Allí está- susurró tristemente mientras nos escondíamos en un callejón.

-¿Dónde?- murmuré asomándome, entonces me di cuenta de que Kid estaba parado enfrente de un callejón en particular, mirando hacia la nada, o más precisamente, recordando- ¿Por qué está aquí?- le pregunté a Maka y ella suspiró semi derrotada.

-Soul… ¿Sabes cuáles son los 10 mandamientos de Dios?- me preguntó y yo asentí- ¿Sabes que uno es "Ayudar al prójimo"?- volvió a interrogarme y nuevamente asentí- Técnicamente, cuando haces algo bueno, recibes una recompensa ¿es lo lógico no?-me preguntó y yo la miré extrañado.

-Sí, pero… ¿a dónde quieres llegar?- le pregunté confuso, ella se limitó a suspirar mientras veía a Kid enfrente de aquel callejón.

-Debes saber algo Soul…- me dijo y su mirada estaba completamente opaca- Dios no recompensa, solo castiga a los que no se lo merecen, y recompensa a los injustos- murmuró mientras bajaba su mirada- Ten eso en cuenta si quieres escuchar el relato de Kid- exclamó mientras se alejaba.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?- le pregunté cuando estaba un poco lejos, y ella se dio vuelta con una semi sonrisa.

-Pregúntale tú a Kid, no me gusta escuchar las historias de los demás- me dijo- no lo soporto- susurró, mientras sus jades se volvían opacos, la miré mientras desaparecía.

Me quedé mirando como el pelinegro miraba el callejón, hipnotizado por este, como si todo lo que allí hubiera fuera un recuerdo bastante doloroso. Duditativamente, empecé a acercarme a él, con la clara intención de sacarlo de aquel transe en el que estaba sumido, pero las palabras no me salían de la boca. Lancé un suspiro de resignación mientras me acercaba un poco más.

Sin querer, pisé un charco e hice que Kid se sobresaltara y se pusiera a la defensiva.

-A Soul… eres tú- exclamó aliviado mientras me sonreía.

-¿Qué haces aquí con esta lluvia?- le pregunté mientras me reía un poco, producto de los nervios.

-Recuerdo el pasado… para poder seguir peleando por la justicia- admitió mientras volvía su vista al callejón.

-No entiendo- le dije mientras me paraba a su lado a mirar el callejón.

-Últimamente, me está costando mucho dispararle a Ángel- me confesó un poco apenado- La veo como una chica frágil, no como el enemigo, sin embargo cuando vengo aquí, los recuerdos de mi pasado vienen y me impulsan a buscar la justicia que yo no tuve- susurró, mientras suspiraba y alzaba su cabeza hacia el cielo, con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera disfrutar la lluvia en su cara.

-¿Moriste en un lugar así?- le pregunté y él asintió.

_Flash Back._

_Kid Pov._

_Mi padre era un importante abogado, y siempre me había enseñado, que a los justos, Dios le recompensaba. No importaba qué tanto sufrieras, o cuánto te doliera, siempre y cuando ayudaras a los demás, Dios te bendeciría y encontrarías la salida del dolor. Como típico niño, me creí toda esa sarta de estupideces que mi padre me dijo, y siempre iba haciendo el bien a las demás personas. Sin embargo, Dios nunca me bendijo con nada._

_Primero me arrebató a mi madre, cuando era muy pequeño, luego, me quitó a mi abuelo el día de mi cumpleaños número 8, y más tarde me arrebató a mi padre, justo el día que me estaba recibiendo de abogado. Todas las personas que quería, murieron inmediatamente, sin dar previo aviso, sin darme ninguna pista de lo que se venía encima._

_A pesar de todo, lo único que había en mi mente, era que algo grandioso me pasaría si seguía ayudando a la gente. En aquel momento era joven, no entendía demasiado de la vida, por lo que me guiaba por las palabras que me había dicho mi padre antes de morir. Sin embargo, un día, aprendí la cruel realidad de la vida, antes de que todo se terminara…_

_Fue un día como este, la fina lluvia mojaba todo lo que había a su alrededor. No había nadie por los alrededores, ya que la lluvia era un poco densa, y en aquella época del año, lo único que se obtenía de salir a pasear en un día así, era un resfriado bastante severo. Las calles vacías, eran recubiertas por pequeños charcos que te salpicaban cuando pasabas por encima. Un panorama así me rodeó aquella noche, una noche en la que la luna se escondió tras las nubes de tormenta._

_Un apagón hizo que las farolas de las calles se apagaran, y sumieran todo mi alrededor en una profunda oscuridad sin fin. El frío me calaba los huesos, y aunque tenía puesto un buen abrigo, el agua lo había humedecido tanto que apenas podía caminar con él. Recuerdo perfectamente que unos ruidos en un callejón me llamaron la atención. En aquel instante no intuí que esos serían los últimos momentos de mi vida._

_Unos tipos, acorralaban a una muchacha en un callejón igual al que tenemos enfrente. Vacío, pero con un aroma a encierro bastante marcado. Eran tres o cuatro, en este momento no recuerdo muy bien. Sé que yo los veía como un claro bloque negro que se movía, y le rasgaba la ropa a la chica que estaba aprisionada, sin posibilidad de gritar, sin posibilidad de huir, y con el único deseo de morir. Me acerqué hacia ellos y les ordené que la soltaran._

_Los tipos empezaron a reírse, mientras le rasgaban uno de los hombros de su camisa, dejando ver una pequeña marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón. La ira me consumió, y me lancé sobre uno de ellos, tratando de evitar que la tocaran. Siempre estuve del lado de la justicia, por lo que no podía huir ahora y dejar a una muchacha indefensa frente a estos tipos._

_Intercambiamos golpes, pero ellos eran más que yo. Sin embargo, yo tenía algo por lo que pelear, una chica me necesitaba, debía perseverar, mi causa era justa así que Dios iba a ayudarme. Eso llegué a creer, hasta que un disparo sonó en el aire, rompiendo con todo sonido, impactando en mi pecho. Caí para atrás por inercia, incapaz de mantenerme en pie. En aquel momento era incapaz de creer la situación en la que estaba, aquellos sujetos… me habían disparado… y yo iba a morir. No, eso no iba a pasar… Dios estaba conmigo… eso creí._

_Los sujetos huyeron, aterrados por lo que acababan de hacer, y porque las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban desde lejos. Mi vista se nubló, pero aún sentía las gotas de agua caer en mi cara. Unas manos frágiles tocaron mis mejillas, y en ese instante me percaté, que nunca le había visto la cara a aquella chica que salvé. Sonreí antes de que mi cuerpo dejara de sentir todo lo que momentos atrás sentía. Lo último que escuché fue la voz de un policía diciendo: "Es tarde… está muerto"._

_Fin Flash Back._

-O sea que no sabes a quién salvaste- concluí al escuchar el relato de Kid.

-Exacto, yo pagué toda mi vida con sufrimiento por la pérdida de gente que quería, cuando aún no había sido su tiempo- comentó mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos- incluso morí tratando de ayudar a alguien, pero, contrario a lo que mi padre me dijo, Dios no me recompensó para nada- exclamó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Ya veo- exclamé mientras le daba una ligera palmada en la espalda.

-Lo único que quería hacer antes de morir, era verle la cara a esa chica, pero… supongo que eso nunca se podrá hacer- murmuró con la voz quebrada.

-Así que por eso estás aquí…- comenté sin la intención de que me escuchara.

Una tremenda explosión se escuchó cerca de nosotros, e inmediatamente sacamos nuestras armas, cargándolas contra un posible ataque de Ángel. Miré a Kid de reojo, este estaba con sus 5 sentidos buscando al causante de aquel desastre. El sonido de la lluvia se intensificó, y unos segundos después, unos disparos resonaron en el lugar. A Kid se le resbaló el arma de las manos, y yo me giré para darme cuenta de que miraba a Ángel.

Iba a dispararle, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, incapaz de cruzar la línea que se formaba entre las esquinas de la cuadra. Su figura se distinguía con claridad, pese al tiempo que había y que estaba como a 100 metros de nosotros. Otra explosión resonó por los alrededores, y entonces Ángel empezó a correr rumbo a la escuela. Kid y yo nos quedamos de piedra viendo la escena, ¿qué demonios quería decir eso?

-¡Soul! ¡Kid!- Gritó Maka que aparecía junto a Patty por una de las calles colectoras que había detrás nuestro- Cúbrannos- nos ordenó mientras ambos apuntábamos hacia donde estaban ellas.

Ambas dejaron su pose de defensa y empezaron a correr hacia donde estábamos. Sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, mantuve mi posición firme. Cuando ambas estaban a mitad de camino. Por el callejón empezaron a salir bichos raros. En sus manos tenían tijeras y navajas, y costaba diferenciar sus patas de sus manos, puesto que corrían en 4 patas, como animales.

-Kishines- murmuró Kid mientras empezaba a disparar y yo le seguía.

Maka y Patty pasaron a nuestro lado y se adelantaron, quedando en el lugar donde momentos antes había estado parada Ángel. Hecho esto, empezaron a disparar, por lo que nosotros nos dimos a la tarea de huir. Estuve a punto de tropezarme dos o tres veces, pero llegué hasta donde estaba Maka sin ningún rasguño.

-Vámonos- ordenó mientras empezábamos a correr a toda marcha hacia la escuela.

Desde las desviaciones, empezaron a aparecer los otros miembros del grupo, seguidos por aquellas bestias infernales. Suspiré al tiempo que llegábamos a la escuela y cerrábamos la puerta principal con todo tipo de trabas. Los "Kishines" empezaron a caminar en círculos del otro lado del playón, y momentos después empezaron a correr en dirección opuesta.

-Bueno, parece que eso es todo por hoy- comentó Maka sin apartar la vista del vidrio.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?- le pregunté histérico, era la primera vez que veía algo así.

-Verás Soul- comenzó a decirme Maka mientras que yo la miraba atento- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que esta ciudad está basada en un lugar real?- me preguntó y yo asentí- Estos… "Kishines" son humanos con almas corruptas, pero solo son espejismos de los verdaderos-murmuró haciendo que no le entendiera nada- Estas cosas existen en el mundo real, pero aquí, solo son productos de una mente retorcida que quería destruir a los seres que vinimos aquí- reformuló haciendo que más o menos le entendiera.

-Ya veo- comenté mientras me desperezaba- ¿Pero por qué no aparecieron antes?- le volví a preguntar al tiempo que Kid carraspeaba.

-Peleamos contra ellos hace un tiempo, cuando todavía no habías llegado- comentó seriamente mientras se rascaba el hombro- en aquel momento, nos aterrorizaban, por lo que Maka nos ordenó atraparlos y encerrarlos- continuó diciendo el pelinegro.

-Logramos nuestro cometido, y tuvimos un periodo de paz corto, hasta que Ángel empezó a perseguirnos cuando salíamos, pero parece que se escaparon- concluyó Jacqueline mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mañana haremos una inspección ¿de acuerdo?- propuso Maka y todos asentimos- Ahora hay que dormir- ordenó firmemente y todos asentimos algo cansados.

Ignorando la orden de Maka, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de música, pero esta vez me detuve en la puerta anterior. Al abrirla, me encontré con un cuarto gris y aburrido, en el que en el fondo había un pequeño escritorio de madera un poco viejo, y que tenía una pata rota. Lo único que había en una de las esquinas, era una pila de cuadernos forrados con estampados en blanco y negro, y aunque algo anticuados, eran bonitos. Al lado de esta pila de cuadernos, había una caja con lapiceras, plumas y fibrones de colores. Me causó curiosidad lo que pudiera haber escrito en esos cuadernos, así que tomé uno al azar y lo abrí: completamente en blanco. Suspiré cansado, y me fijé en otro cuaderno, también estaba en blanco, todos estaban sin estrenar.

De la nada, sentí unos pasos detrás mío y al darme vuelta, me encontré con Maka que me miraba con una ceja levantada y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba enfadada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó mirando la pila de cuadernos que estaba a mi lado.

-Nada…- le contesté y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

-Creí haberte ordenado que te fueras a dormir- me dijo bromeando, como si fuera mi mamás, sonreí ante esa actitud de ella.

-No eres quién para ordenarme la vida- le contesté fingiendo enfado.

_Flash Back._

_-No eres quién para ordenarme la vida- gritó Soul a un teléfono público por el que estaba hablando._

_-Soul, te hablo en serio, mamá está enferma… no te puedes quedar allí en Tokio- murmuró la voz de Wes desde el otro lado de la línea._

_El alvino estaba enfadado, miraba al teléfono y lo fulminaba con los ojos. Él sabía mejor que nadie el delicado estado de su madre, pero no podía verla en ese estado deplorable. Hasta que no consiguieran los donantes necesarios para la operación de su madre, no quería verla, no lo soportaría._

_-Wes… sabes que no puedo- le contestó Soul con la voz quebrada._

_-Lo sé… pero solo faltan encontrar dos donantes de sangre más y se hace la operación, tú eres uno de los confirmados… debes venir cuanto antes- le suplicó su hermano mayor, haciendo que el joven se quedara mirando angustiado el teléfono._

_-No puedo, acabo de encontrar un trabajo y no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo… estamos a apenas dos horas, cuando consigan los donantes iré… tenlo por seguro- le prometió y se escuchó como Wes suspiraba desde el otro lado de la línea._

_-Está bien…- se resignó al fin- Sólo espero que lleves tu diadema de la buena suerte- exclamó divertido el Evans mayor, haciendo que, instintivamente, Soul tocara la diadema negra que tenía en la cabeza, sujetándole su rebelde flequillo._

_-Claro que la tengo hermano… ¿quién te crees que soy?- le preguntó burlón mientras ambos empezaban a reírse con ganas._

_-Nee Soul, dime… ¿has conocido a alguna chica guapa?- le preguntó picaronamente Wes haciendo que el alvino menor mirara por la cabina nostálgico._

_-No… bueno sí- se autocorrigió mientras dejaba salir a flote una pequeña sonrisa- Aunque solo la vi una vez- confesó apenado haciendo que su hermano se riera- hace tiempo… era una chica preciosa, aunque no llegué a verle la cara- murmuró sintiéndose el idiota más grande del mundo._

_-¿Con que una desconocida ehh?- se burló su hermano mayor- Soul…-_

_La conversación se cortó porque el tiempo se había agotado. Soul maldijo el teléfono una y otra vez, antes de salir de la cabina. Afuera helaba. Sin embargo, en la mente de Soul, la imagen de aquella chica que había conocido en el metro se dibujaba con asombrosa claridad. Sonrió mientras se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Oye… Soul… ¿me escuchas?- me preguntó Maka volviéndome a la realidad.

-Emm… si…- susurré un poco atontado.

-¿Otro recuerdo?- me preguntó y yo asentí- Ya veo… buena suerte- exclamó mientras sonreía y salía de la habitación dejándome solo.

Suspiré mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse hacia mí, levanté la vista, seguro de que me encontraría con Maka, pero en su lugar, estaba aquella chica llamada Ángel.

-Hola- me saludó tímidamente mientras escondía algo detrás de su espalda.

El miedo me invadió, ella quizás me atacaría, pero… yo no estaba haciendo nada malo… ¿entonces qué hacía aquí?

-Hola- le contesté mientras ella se sonrojaba, caminó hasta el escritorio y colocó un jarrón con agua sobre él, y puso una flor dentro de este-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté intrigado mientras la miraba curioso.

-Po-pongo una fl-flor en a-agua- me respondió tartamudeando.

-Eso ya lo sé- le contesté un poco ofendido- Lo que quiero saber es el ¿por qué?- le pregunté al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

Ella parpadeó dos o tres veces antes de sonreír.

-Porque así el lugar, tiene vida… ¿no lo crees?- me preguntó dejándome helado.

¿Esta es Ángel? ¿La que nos atacó y me mató ni bien llegué aquí? Sus mejillas sonrojadas hicieron que se viera adorable, realmente… parecía un Ángel. Pero… ¿por qué ahora me parecía tan buena?


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, antes que nada, lamento muchísimo a tardanza... No tenía mucha inspiración y bueno, me vino de golpe. Jejeje. En este capi se conoce la historia de Maka. Creo que quedarán dos capis más además de este y terminaré la historia. Aunque no creo que sean capítulos demaciado largos a decir verdad.

De nuevo, lamento la tardanza! Sin más, dejo el capi!

* * *

"**Traidor"**

**-Todo el mundo tiene dos caras, lo que de verdad valoriza a una persona, es la cara que esconde de los demás-**

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- le contesté un poco incómodo, jamás me había imaginado que Ángel fuera así- ¿Haces esto a menudo Ángel?- le pregunté y ella me miró confundida.

-¿Por qué me dices Ángel? No soy un Ángel- murmuró tímidamente, mientras escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Perdona… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté y ella bajó la mirada apenada.

-C-Crona- tartamudeó mientras se sonrojaba.

-Así que te llamas Crona- murmuré para mi mismo- Pues es un placer conocerte Crona… Soy Soul Evans- me presenté y ella me dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Las campanas del toque de queda empezaron a sonar, y ambos nos miramos. Yo con terror y ella sin ninguna emoción en particular. Se movió con extrema lentitud hacia afuera, sin ninguna intensión en particular. Su frágil cuerpo desapareció en la nada, y yo me quedé solo.

…

-Comparto tu idea Kid, no creo que Crona sea mala- murmuré recostado en el suelo.

Estaba jugando con una de esas pelotitas anti estrés, la tiraba de arriba para abajo matando el tiempo. Estábamos debajo de un árbol, en uno de los tantos recreos del frente. Kid estaba sentado a mi lado, con la cabeza gacha, como si intentara pensar en algo que lo ayudara a concentrarse.

-¿Quién es Crona?- me preguntó de la nada, cortando con el silencio que nos invadía a ambos.

-Ángel, es el verdadero nombre de Ángel- le volví a aclarar mientras él suspiraba.

-Supongo que entonces ella es como nosotros, está encerrada en este juego- exclamó apesadumbrado.

-¿Juego?- le pregunté sin entender nada de nada, él me dedicó una simple sonrisa.

-Así le decimos nosotros a esto, ya que como un juego, tiene sus reglas- me explicó aún pensativo- Me pregunto si Maka tiene razón con todo esto- murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí.

-¿Qué piensa Maka sobre esto?- le pregunté confundido.

-Que hay un traidor en el frente- susurró la aludida mientras se sentaba entre Kid y yo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- le pegunté sorprendido, incapaz de creerme que en apenas media hora, ella fuera a inspeccionar el lugar donde estuvieron los Kishin y volviera con una respuesta.

-Recién- me contestó mientras le pegaba un mordisco a su manzana y luego me convidada.

-No gracias- le dije mientras rechazaba amablemente su ofrecimiento.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Kid mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Sí, alguien del frente los dejó salir, eso quiere decir que Ángel nos estuvo atacando simplemente porque quería detener al traidor- murmuró Maka deprimida- ¿Por qué siempre juzgo a las personas sin conocerlas?- se preguntó más para sí misma que para nosotros, pero un deje de dolor apareció en su rostro.

-Tranquila, tú misma lo dices siempre: "lo que vivimos nos define como personas"- repitió Kid utilizando ese tono que Maka usa para decir sus frases.

-Jajaja tienes razón- exclamó la peliceniza riendo.

-¿De dónde inventas tantas frases?- le pregunté confuso y ella me miro de reojo seriamente.

-De un librito- exclamó sacando un libro de 30.000.000 de hojas.

Si eso era pequeño, no imagino cómo se consideran los libros que YO puedo llegar a leer. A pesar de que Maka estaba ensimismada, podía apreciar que había algo diferente en ella. Desde que la había encontrado leyendo en aquella librería, parecía ser una persona diferente. Alguien fuerte, pero… distinta. Y en un extraño sentido, me agradaba.

Su cabello estaba suelto, y el viento lo mecía de un lado para el otro. Sin embargo, un fuerte viento hizo que su diadema negra se volara. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver su diadema volar por los aires. Una expresión de horror cubrió su rostro mientras se lanzaba a buscarla.

-Maka detente!- le gritó Kid pero ella no lo escuchó.

Corrió como si su vida dependiese de esa diadema. Miré con horror como corría hacia la ciudad, desarmada, y con todos esos Kishin merodeando en busca de presas. Iba a ir tras ella para detenerla, pero Kid me detuvo.

-Hay que ir por los demás, y armarnos…- empezó a decir mientras me arrastraba hacia adentro- No podemos darnos el lujo de volvernos las víctimas de ellos- exclamó Kid con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Víctimas?- le pregunté en un arranque de idiotez total.

-Sí, Soul…- murmuró siniestramente mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido- Si un Kishin te mata, desaparecerás de este lugar- mi mente se desconectó en ese momento.

Maka… ¿por qué fue tan imprudente?

…

Un pequeño equipo, de no más de 5 personas, éramos los que nos movilizábamos por las desoladas calles de Death City. Yamada y Black Star cubrían el frente, Kid y yo íbamos atrás, protegiendo a Tsubaki que iba al medio. Había sido ella la elegida para ser la médica en caso de emergencia, era la más amable, y la única lo suficientemente inteligente como para no volverse presa del pánico.

Llevábamos media hora inspeccionando las calles. No había rastros de Maka, pero tampoco había rastros de los Kishin, y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Llegamos a una parte en las afueras de la ciudad, donde todo estaba destruido, las rejas de las casas estaban dobladas, y se respiraba un olor extraño en el ambiente. Nos detuvimos frente a unas grandes compuertas de metal que estaban intactas, casi podría decirse que era lo único sano de ese lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunté a Kid y él miró la puerta de metal con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí es donde los Kishin estaban encerrados- susurró antes de que las puertas se metal se abrieran, y un grito ahogado resonara entre las paredes.

Mi corazón se descarrilló, y tuve el impulso de salir corriendo a salvar a Maka, aunque Kid me detuvo.

-No es prudente que entres así, no dejaré que nada te pase- murmuró mientras los demás se adelantaban y empezaban a asegurar el perímetro.

Empezamos a avanzar por los corredores, pero no había señales de nada. Pasamos horas inspeccionando el lugar, hasta que encontramos la sala de mandos. El lugar estaba cubierto de máquinas, y había dos o tres puertas anexas. Un gran sillón estaba en el medio de la sala, dándonos la espalda. Alguien estaba sentado allí, pero no emitía palabra alguna. Todos apuntamos con nuestras armas a ese lugar. Kid se acercó, e hizo girar el asiento, dejándonos ver, que la persona que estaba sentada allí, era una inconsciente Maka.

-¡Maka!- grité poniéndome a su lado, inmediatamente, una risa malévola nos hizo girarnos.

Yamada estaba sonriéndose, mientras sujetaba con una mano una de las palancas que había en una de las paredes. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia y locura, y solo pude definirlo con una palabra: enfermizo.

-Idiotas, morirán todos juntos- gritó mientras bajaba la palanca y el suelo se abría, dejándonos caer al vacío.

El cuerpo de Maka empezó a caer lentamente, y no tuve tiempo de medir mis acciones. Mis brazos la sujetaron fuertemente, mientras mis oídos captaban los gritos de horror de todos mis compañeros. Tuve la necesidad de llorar, no me importaba sufrir, pero no quería que lastimaran a otros. Apreté con fuerza la cintura de Maka, tratando de sujetarme de ese calor que soltaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… tenía miedo de olvidarme de ese calor cuando muriera… mejor dicho, cuando dejara de existir, después de todo…

_Ya estoy muerto._

…

Sentí unos suaves dedos acariciar mi mejilla, y lentamente, abrí los ojos, dispuesto a enfrentarme con la verdad. Unos ojos jade me recibieron felices, antes de que empezaran a brillar enfadados y un fuerte dolor llegara a mi cabeza. Parpadeé dos o tres veces, intentando mejorar mi visión, que estaba bastante nublosa. Maka estaba enfrente de mí revisando mi cara. Sentí como mi corazón latía muy alegre, estaba viva, y eso me hacía sonreír.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté y ella asintió, sonriendo levemente de costado- Eres una idiota- le susurré recostándome contra la pared de la habitación donde estábamos, me dolía mucho el cuerpo.

-Lo sé- dijo mientras se acomodaba la diadema negra en la cabeza.

Estábamos en un cuarto pequeño, y todos los muebles estaban tapando las dos puertas que había. No había que ser una detective para darse cuenta de que Maka las había puesto allí, con el único fin de que no fueran a atacarnos mientras me recuperaba. Maka estaba cansada, podía notarlo por sus ojeras, pero su mirada angustiada me hacía darme cuenta de que quería salir cuanto antes a ayudar a los demás.

-¿Por qué te empecinaste tanto en buscar esa diadema?- le pregunté, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-No lo sé, supongo que es importante para mí-murmuró con una triste sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Recuerdo todo de mi vida, excepto una parte muy importante- susurró elevando levemente la mirada.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté confuso, realmente no me esperaba aquello.

-Pues… voy a serte sincera, desde que nací, lo único que quise fue morir- me confesó sonriéndome dulcemente.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!- le grité enfadado, ella no parecía ser esa clase de chicas.

-Es verdad- me dijo levemente enfadada, seguramente porque no le creía.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué defiendes a todos?- le pregunté colérico- ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie muera?-le grité y ella sonrió.

-Porque tengo la sensación, de que los últimos días de mi vida… empecé a querer vivir- suspiró sonriente.

-¿Qué pasó contigo Maka?- le pregunté y ella me dedicó una tímida sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

…

_Maka Pov._

_Nací en un pequeño pueblo de Japón, mi padre y mi madre se habían puesto de novios jóvenes, y sin querer mamá quedó embarazada de mí. Al principio todo fue felicidad, cuando llegué yo, papá empezó a trabajar, aunque las cosas empezaron a empeorar con el tiempo. No recuerdo cómo fue que se dio la cosa, pero una noche papá llegó borracho y con olor a mujer, según mi mamá. Pero ella se lo dejó pasar porque no volvió a repetirse, al menos, no hasta 1 año después. Mi mamá, esa vez se enfadó mucho, y le dijo a mi padre que qué estaba haciendo en vez de trabajar. Él estaba enfadado, y se fue de casa esa noche, aunque a la mañana siguiente volvió llorando, haciendo que mamá le perdonase._

_Cada vez, se volvió más frecuente que mi padre regresara a casa borracho, y las peleas con mi madre no hacían más que aumentar. El tiempo pasaba, y yo cada vez era más inconsciente de lo que me rodeaba. Cada vez que papá volvía, yo me iba de la casa y paseaba por la ciudad. Mis salidas eran un medio para olvidarme de todas esas peleas, aunque en el fondo, mi mente no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez aquellas escenas._

_Una noche, cuando tenía 10 años, empezó a llover, y como no quería volver a casa, me metí en el primer lugar que encontré. Era una biblioteca pública, y para matar el tiempo empecé a leer. Cada vez que mis padre peleaban, iba a la biblioteca, para sumirme en el mundo imaginario de esos libros. Pronto, los libros se convirtieron en mis únicos amigos y en mi secreta pasión. Ya casi ni iba a casa, a menos que fuera para comer o para descansar, vivía en la biblioteca, y yo era feliz._

_Una tarde, creo que tenía 14 años, tuve la revelación de querer ser una escritora profesional. Y empecé a escribir historias, al principio no fueron muy buenas, pero luego empecé a mejorar. Y hasta me otorgaron un importante premio. Feliz, regresé a casa para mostrárselo a mi mamá, y ese día fue que noté algo nuevo. Mi madre, en los brazos y en las piernas, tenía moretones morados. Empecé a llamarla, para ver qué le pasaba, pero ella… no me hablaba. Entonces, vi las marcas rojas en su cuello, eran perfectos dedos de un hombre, de mi padre._

_Desde ese momento, empecé a estar más tiempo en casa, intentando proteger a mi madre. Sin embargo, fue una noche de Abril en la que mi padre llegó más borracho que de costumbre. Estaba enfadado, al parecer había apostado todo su dinero y había perdido, y encima, lo echaron del trabajo. Su furia se desquitó con mi madre, y empezó a amenazarla con golpearla con una botella de vidrio. En ese momento, me paré delante de ella y empecé a decirle a mi papá que iba a amenazarlo con la policía._

_Él, se enfadó tanto que me tiró contra la pared, y empezó a desquitarse conmigo. Mi madre me defendió, aunque poco pudimos hacer entre las dos. Las cosas a partir de entonces cambiaron, nos quedábamos siempre en casa, y día tras día nos dejábamos golpear por mi padre. Yo muchas veces intenté pelear contra él, pero era enorme, y yo simplemente una niña débil. Fue así que pasaron años de maltrato._

_A pesar de que iba a la escuela, sabía disfrazar mis moretones y golpes con maquillaje, y eso, sumado al hecho de que no tenía amigos gracias a mi padre, hacían que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en mi casa. Mi mayor temor era que mi padre matara a mi madre, puesto que ella era la única razón por la que continuaba en ese hogar, porque la amaba a ella, y ella lo amaba a él, pese a todas las cosas horribles que le hacía por las noches. Y, aunque ella no me lo contara, sé que también la violaba, podía escucharlos en las noches._

_Lamentablemente, mi vida no iba a durar mucho más. Un día, de mis 18 años, regresé a casa tranquilamente. Estaba bastante contenta, me había podido comprar un reproductor de CD portátil con el poco dinero que había ahorrado. Llevé mis manos a mi bolso, buscando ese CD que llevaba yo, el único que tenía. Lo coloqué y empecé a escucharlo de camino a casa. No recuerdo bien la canción que escuché ese día, solo sé que me encantó._

_Cuando llegué a casa, llamé a mamá, pero no obtuve respuesta de ella. Cuando llegué a la cocina, me encontré con papá, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano, y un charco de sangre adornaba el piso blanco. Lo miré acusadoramente, y él frunció el ceño. Su sonrisa siniestra hizo que me estremeciera, pero sus palabras fueron aún más perturbadoras: "tu madre nos abandonó, tú no vas a decirle nada a nadie…eres igual de hermosa que ella… creo que serás un sustituto perfecto". Esa noche, no solo el suelo de la cocina se tiñó de rojo… sino también las sábanas de la cama de mi padre. Esa noche comprendí perfectamente… que quería morirme._

_A la mañana siguiente, me levanté y me miré al espejo, y por primera vez en mi vida, me asqueé al ver mi reflejo en el cristal. Era un asco, una aberración, no merecía estar viva. Empecé a llorar en silencio, por mi madre, por todo, y por cómo me dolía el cuerpo. Me sentía frágil, sin vida, sin nada de nada. Cuando me padre se levantó y me vió en ese estado, empezó a gritarme que era una desagradecida, y que no merecía vivir. Tomó una de sus botellas de cerveza y me la rompió en la cabeza, haciendo que quedara inconsciente._

_Cuando desperté, me vestí y tomé mi reproductor, el CD, un poco de dinero y me fui a la estación de metro. Mi objetivo era llegar hasta el puente que estaba en a las afueras de Tokio y lanzarme por él, para acabar con mi vida. La cabeza me dolía a horrores, y la vista empezó a nublárseme. Subí al metro, y a los 20 minutos de haber salido, sentí como todo empezaba a darme vueltas. Mis ojos se cerraron, y el dolor en mi cabeza empezó a aumentar. Sujeté con fuerza mi pequeño bolso, y luego sentí el frío piso de metal debajo de mí._

_Los minutos empezaron a pasar, y sentía como recobraba y perdía la conciencia constantemente. No podía abrir mis ojos, y no sentía mi pierna derecha. Unos pasos pesados y presurosos se escucharon a lo lejos, y poco después sentí una cálida mano en mi cuello._

_-¡Está viva! ¡Hay que ayudarla!- gritó un tipo mientras tomaba mi cabeza y la ponía contra sus rodillas._

_-Ahí vamos- gritaron otros apresurándose._

_-Resiste…- murmuró la primera voz suplicante- No puedes morirte en mis brazos ¿¡entiendes!- gritó haciendo que sonriera levemente._

_Luego todo se puso negro…_

_Fin Flash Back._

…

_-_Ese es mi último recuerdo- comentó Maka antes de sonreírme- Con esas simples palabras, quise continuar con vida…- dijo mientras se paraba y me tendía la mano.

-Bien, hay que buscar a los otros- exclamé adivinando las intenciones de Maka.

Ambos nos paramos y salimos de la habitación con algo de dificultad. Empezamos a advertir, que todas las salas daban a un mismo lugar, por lo que todos debían estar reunidos al fin. Miré a Maka a mi lado y le tomé la mano, ella me miro sorprendida, y yo aparté la vista hacia otro lugar.

-No todos los hombres somos malos ¿sabes?- le pregunté y ella me miró confusa- yo te protegeré, pase lo que pase- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable color rojo, y asintió tímidamente.

Suspiré y continuamos caminando hacia la puerta del fondo. La abrí con cuidado, y lo único que vi, fue el enorme playón del Shibusen. Me puse delante de Maka al advertir que Yamada estaba delante de nosotros, junto a todos los Kishin. Black, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty también estaban allí, mirando fijamente a Yamada. Crona estaba más atrás de ellos, pero también estaba lista para pelear. La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, haciendo que todas las miradas se fijaran en donde estábamos.

-Al fin llegan- exclamó Yamada sonriente- Los estaba esperando- exclamó divertido, haciendo que tuviera que apretar los puños.

-Maldito- siseé furioso- Tú tienes a los Kishin, nosotros no tenemos armas- le reproché y él se rió contento.

-Ahí tienen armas, aún así no podrán vencerlos- declaró amenazante- aún así no podrán derrotarme-dijo estallando en carcajadas.

Miré las armas que había, además de pistolas, había una guadaña y una kusarigama. Me extrañé de las raras armas que había, y antes de que pudiera decidir algo. Maka, Black y Kid empezaron a atacar a los Kishin, usando su fuerza bruta. Miré a las chicas, y sin entender por qué, tomé la guadaña entre mis manos. Aunque era un arma cool, sentí que algo se agitaba dentro de mí. Sin meditármelo mucho más, me lancé a atacar a esas bestias y a defender a Maka, costara lo que me costase.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, aquí el cap N° 7. Queda un capítulo más, y aunque este es cortito, el proximo será más largo.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron el cap anterior: **yuki-chan (no el papá de Maka no era Spirit xD), Nekita Lore-chan, Cherry Baudelaire, y a mumi evans elric.**

Disfruten!

* * *

"**Adiós"**

**-Las despedidas pueden ser difíciles, pero siempre hay un momento en el que se tiene que decir adiós, y es mejor decirlo con una sonrisa-**

Asesté otro golpe a uno de los Kishin con mi guadaña, realmente era muy cool, de colores grises y rojos, aunque ahora estaban teñidos del negro de la sangre de esas bestias. La mayoría teníamos cortadas por todos lados, aunque eran de poca profundidad. Estábamos cansados, sudorosos y viendo pasar nuestras vidas delante de nuestros ojos a cada minuto. ¿Cómo temerle tanto a la muerte si ya la habíamos vivido? ¿Cómo hacer para enfrentarla nuevamente? En mi caso, los sentimientos que se viven cuando uno muere, eran algo intangible y abstracto. Mi noción de la muerte, era una difusa mezcla entre sensaciones enterradas muy por debajo de mis recuerdos y los relatos de mis compañeros de batalla.

Podía ver en sus ojos, un brillo de valor que poco a poco se iba apagando. Como si sus ganas de vivir se apagaran lentamente, como una vela. Maka se había pegado a mi espalda, mientras trataba de detener a los Kishin al margen. ¿Qué es los que nos mantenía aquí? ¿Qué es lo que nos hacía quedarnos hasta el final? Se suponía… se suponía que solo estaban aquí los que tenían algún asunto pendiente en sus otras vidas, ¿por qué ellos seguían aquí?

-¡Demonios!- gritó Kid mientras le propinaba unos cuantos puñetazos a uno de los Kishin que se le habían acercado- Somos los únicos que quedamos…- se lamentó mientras ahogaba una lágrima.

-¿De qué mierda está hablando?- le preguntó Black Star furioso, antes de proteger a Tsubaki del ataque una de las bestias.

-Los demás se esfumaron, cumplieron su objetivo en este mundo- murmuró antes de tomar la mano de Crona y apartarla del peligro.

-¡Se los dije! ¡Este es mi mundo ahora! ¡Al fin tendré el reconocimiento de todos!- gritó Yamada antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que todos los Kishin se lanzaran a nuestro ataque.

Tuvimos que retroceder un poco, y ponernos todos juntos. Esto estaba mal, uno de los Kishin me había herido el brazo, y apenas podía sostener la guadaña en brazos. Por más fuertes que fueran Black y Kid, no podían hacerle frente a tanta cantidad de enemigos. Y me apenaba decir que mi estado era muy vulnerable. Sentí como Maka me arrebataba la guadaña de las manos, mis ojos se fijaron en ella, y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Déjamelo a mí- su voz sonó temerosa y duditativa.

Miré de reojo como Black le quitaba la kusarigama a Tsubaki, y Kid las pistolas a las hermanas. Los tres se pararon al frente, junto con Crona que ya se encontraba allí con su espada. Sentí por un momento, una sensación en mi pecho que me indicaba que todo estaría bien. Vi como Maka movía torpemente la guadaña al principio, pero luego adquirió un profesionalismo increíble. Kid y Black se movían con esas armas como si toda su vida hubiera estado entrenando.

Maka barría con los Kishin, los cortaba y se apoyaba en la guadaña para saltar y caerles encima. Cada tanto, pegaba patadas a las bestias para aturdirlas un poco y continuar acabándolas. Black Star revoleaba las hojas de la cadena, en un principio, parecía que sin ton ni son, pero terminó siendo que en realidad, creaba una especie de trampa para atrapar a varios. Las cadenas se retorcieron, y atraparon a dos o tres Kishin, mientras que Kid saltaba y desde el aire les disparaba con sus pistolas.

Me quedé con la boca abierta al ver tal despliegue de poder, sabía que todos ellos eran buenos peleando, pero nunca pensé que pelearan tan bien. Vi como un escurridizo Kishin se colaba entre el caos de la batalla, y sigilosamente se acercaba a Tsubaki. Utilicé todo el impulso que tuve para tomar la mano de la pelinegra y apartarla del peligro, pero tropecé y caímos al suelo. La bestia se detuvo frente a nosotros, sus ojos negros como el carbón nos observaban abiertamente.

Su piel, hecha añicos, se caía a cada movimiento. Y su aliento infernal, hacía que mi estómago se revolviera, incapaz de ser controlado. Al notar que no atacaba, miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos rodeados. Liz y Patty, estaban siendo retenidas contra una pared, y los chicos no se daban cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos. Maka miró hacia atrás, y se detuvo al ver que en cualquier momento, los Kishin iban a matarnos. Suspiré y le dediqué una mirada de arrepentimiento. Black y Kid se dieron cuenta segundos después, y miraron retadoramente a Yamada.

-Al fin logran entender que no pueden contra mí- explicó antes de carcajearse.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- murmuró Maka amargamente, este era nuestro fin… de eso no había duda.

-Ya lo he dicho, quiero que me reconozcan como el supremo ente de este mundo- exclamó altaneramente, antes de que Maka tirara sus armas al igual que los chicos, este era nuestro final.

-Bien, como quieras… tú eres el máximo gobernante de este mundo ahora… ¿qué más quieres?- volvió a preguntar Maka, haciendo que Yamada se carcajeara victoriosamente.

-Nada, ¿qué más podría querer?- gritó lleno de júbilo.

Maka se sonrió burlonamente, antes de que Yamada nos mirara finalmente con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No puede ser- murmuró aterrado.

-Si eso era lo que más querías hacer en el mundo… ya no tienes ningún asunto pendiente- le dijo Kid sonriéndose.

Las nubes empezaron a disiparse, y Yamada gritó aterrado. Los Kishin, al igual que él, profirieron un desgarrador grito de sufrimiento. Cerré los ojos, en un vano intento por hacer que se callasen, y como por arte de magia, desaparecieron. El playón del Shibusen estaba completamente desierto. No solo Yamada había desaparecido, sino que también los Kishin ya no estaban. Nos miramos los unos a los otros y sonreímos felizmente. No podía creer que todo se había terminado… ¿tan corto había sido todo?

-Se acabó…- susurró Maka suavemente, mientras que el viento se llevaba sus palabras.

-Será mejor que vallamos a ver si queda alguien en la escuela- murmuró Kid mirándonos fijamente uno por uno.

-V-vale- respondió tímidamente Crona antes de sonreír.

* * *

Dos horas después, nos encontrábamos todos en las escalinatas del Shibusen. O había nadie en toda Death City, ni un solo alma había quedado. Ya fuera por los Kishin, o porque simplemente habían encontrado la manera de hacer realidad aquello que en su anterior vida no habían podido. Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer en los escalones de cemento.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté al aire, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verme.

Liz, Patty y Tsubaki estaban sentadas unos escalones más arriba mío, Maka, estaba parada junto a una de las brandas, y Black estaba a su lado, solo que sentado sobre la baranda. Crona y Kid, se encontraban sentados un poco más abajo que nosotros, con sus miradas perdidas, la de ella en el suelo y la de él en el cielo.

-No lo sé- me contestó Maka confusa.

-Creo que ya no nos queda nada por hacer- susurró Liz con un tono triste y desgastante.

-Yo me divertí muchísimo aquí, ha sido genial- canturreteó Patty haciendo que nos riéramos todos muy fuerte.

Me detuve un momento a analizar la situación, el sonido de las risas de todos era una melodía pegajosa que hacía latir mi corazón con alegría. Me uní a ellos, guardando ese recuerdo en mi memoria. Las risas cesaron, y todos nos quedamos pensativos, hasta que Maka ahogó un grito. Nos volteamos a verla, estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y parecía que se contenía para no llorar. Maka sonrió suavemente, en una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad.

-¿Maka?- le preguntó Kid preocupado, aunque luego, Black la imitó.

-Se han ido…- susurró el peliazul haciendo que nos volteáramos hacia donde estaban Liz, Tsubaki y Patty.

Sentí como mi corazón se encogía de dolor, ya no estaban, se habían esfumado las tres. No quedaba nada de ellas, solamente el aire que nos rodeaba.

-Bueno…- dijo Black Star mientras se tronaba los dedos- Viendo que Tsubaki se ha ido, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- exclamó antes de saltar de la barandilla y aterrizar en el suelo.

-¿Tú también te irás?- le preguntó Maka con una fingida sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor que… aceptemos las cosas como son- susurró acariciándole un poco el pelo a Maka.

-Te extrañaré Asimétrico- se burló Kid antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo "Rayitas"-los ojos verdes de Black se posaron en Crona, y esta se escondió detrás de Kid- Más te vale que en la próxima vida no seas tan tímida… después de todo somos amigos ¿verdad?- le preguntó a la pelirrosa, quien se sonrojó un poco.

-¿En la próxima vida?- le pregunté curioso.

-Sí, espero verlos a todos allí…- me dijo mientras me extendía una mano para que las chocáramos.

-Suerte, la necesitarás para encontrar a Tsubaki- le dije unos segundos antes de que nuestras palmas se tocaran.

-Un GRAN DIOS como YO no necesita suerte…- susurró, chocando su mano con la mía, y desapareciendo completamente.

Miré hacia atrás, solo para asegurarme de que Black había desaparecido por completo. No puede evitar sonreírme, ahora, él estaría en su nueva vida, buscando a Tsubaki.

-Dime Crona… ¿Qué asunto pendiente te quedó en tu otra vida?- le preguntó Maka dulcemente, haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara levemente.

-P-Pues… si-siempre qui-quise darle las gra-gracia a un chi-chico que me salvó la vida… pero un-nunca pude ver bien su ca-cara- nos dijo tartamudeando como siempre- Mu-murió por e-evitar que unos ti-tipos me vio-violaran- esperen… ¿por qué esa historia me suena conocida?

-¿No recuerdas nada de ese chico?- le preguntó Maka, y Crona negó tristemente.

-¿P-puedo hacerte una pregunta?- exclamé sorprendido, si era quién yo creía que era… debía tener eso.

-Claro- me respondió ella confusa, igual que Maka y Kid.

-¿Tienes una marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón?- le pregunté y ella asintió.

Miré enseguida a Kid, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como plato. Así que aquella chica que había salvado, había sido Crona. Vi como los ojos de Kid brillaban y como este se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Así que tú eras esa chica- susurró sonriente- Yo fui el chico que… bueno- exclamó con las mejillas rojas.

-Gra-gracias Kid-kun- murmuró mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Al fin veo tu cara- comentó Kid mientras le tomaba con delicadeza la mano.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, y ambos sonrieron felices. Suspiré, al tiempo que Maka se paraba a mi lado.

-Adiós chicos- susurró antes de que ambos desaparecieran por completo.

-Solo quedamos los dos- le dije a Maka y esta asintió nostálgicamente.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irme…- murmuró mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba hacia la escuela.

* * *

Llegamos a la sala que estaba al lado de la de música. Aquel cuarto gris y sin vida, en el que solo quedaba la flor de Crona. Aún después de desaparecer, todo lo que dejamos en este mundo sigue permaneciendo. La pila de cuadernos estaba en el lugar de siempre, y pude ver como Maka sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un papel plegado. Lo estiró y estiró, y con un poco de cinta que había por ahí, pegó ese papel en la pared detrás del escritorio de madera.

-Perfecto- murmuró alejándose para apreciar esa obra de arte.

Estábamos todos allí, Kid, Crona, Black, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Ox, Harvard, Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, Maka, yo e incluso Yamada. Todos estábamos sonrientes, era un dibujo precioso, casi parecía una fotografía del frente. Abajo, el nombre del frente se dibujaba con letras elegantes. Debajo de cada uno, estaban nuestros nombres. Y en una esquina alejada, la firma de Tsubaki.

-Lo dibujó hace tiempo, antes de que Yamada nos traicionara- murmuró tristemente Maka- Tsubaki siempre tuvo un gran talento para el dibujo… aunque por un accidente quedó ciega…- me comentó.

-Es precioso- le dije y ella sonrió.

-Quiero dejar alguna prueba de que ya estuvimos aquí- me dijo antes de suspirar- Por si alguna vez volvemos… quiero recordar que conocí a todos- me confesó mientras se daba la vuelta en silencio.

-Ya veo… ¿nos vamos?- le pregunté antes de que ella se girara a verme.

-Antes… quiero ver un último atardecer- me suplicó y yo asentí.

* * *

El sol se escondía por el horizonte, mientras el viento acariciaba nuestros cabellos. Era una vista hermosa desde la terraza de la escuela. Maka estaba sentada a mi lado, apreciando en silencio, los últimos segundos de este increíble atardecer. Sonreí involuntariamente al sentir cómo mi mano buscaba la suya y la encontraba. Maka me miró de reojo, y se sonrió antes de apegarse más a mí. Nos quedamos unos minutos más así, y justo cuando el sol estuvo por ponerse, Maka apoyó suavemente su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sentí como todo se me revolvía, dejé de ver… y todo se volvió blanco.

_

* * *

_

Un alvino corría a toda velocidad por los andenes del metro. Estaba llegando tarde, y si perdía el metro sufriría las consecuencias. Suspiró enfadado, y pegó un salto de varios pies para llegar dentro del vagón antes de que este empezara a moverse. Se dejó caer pesadamente, estaba agotado y agitado. Sintió como alguien le gritaba por el celular, y sonrió de costado antes de llevarse el aparato a la oreja.

_-lo conseguí Wes… en unas horas estaré allá- murmuró Soul antes de carcajearse._

_-Imbécil…- le respondió Wes desde el otro lado- Menos mal que llegaste, recuerda que mañana es la operación de mamá- murmuró Wes enfadado._

_-Sí, lo sé… oye… ¿estás seguro que tienen el corazón para trasplantárselo?- preguntó el alvino menor mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos vacios del vagón._

_-Sí, aunque los doctores tienen miedo que mamá no resista mucho… ya sabes… no hay muchas personas que donen órganos, y realmente escasean- murmuró burlonamente, aunque con un toque de molestia._

_-Te cuelgo, vamos a entrar a un túnel- le advirtió Soul._

_-Claro, ten cuidado hermanito-le suplicó Wes, haciendo que Soul se sonriera._

_-Oh vamos… ¿qué me puede pasar?- le preguntó antes de reírse- Adiós Wes- se despidió._

_-Nunca digas adiós Soul…- murmuró su hermano mayor, pero el menor de los Evans no alcanzó a escucharlo y colgó._

_Soul se acomodó en su lugar, no le vendría mal dormirse un poco antes de llegar para la operación de su madre. Había algo que estaba molestando a Soul desde hacía rato, el tren parecía estar yendo a demasiada velocidad, o quizás era solo era su imaginación. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en su asiento. Tenía mucho sueño en verdad._

_Estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando el chirrido del metro al frenar lo hizo sobresaltarse. Las luces empezaron a parpadear, y muchos pasajero gritaron y gritaron aterrados. El vagón empezó a moverse bruscamente de un lado y del otro, y unos ruidos sordos se escuchaban por todos lados. Pronto, todo se sumió en oscuridad dentro del vagón. Los vidrios se astillaron, haciendo que a más de uno de los pasajeros, saliera lastimado._

_Soul notó como el vagón giraba y giraba, como si estuviera volcando. Los fierros del armazón se doblaron, y los cuerpos de varios pasajeros cayeron sobre estos, lastimándolos o matándolos. Soul cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de que todo se detuviera. Esto era un mal sueño, una pesadilla, nada más que eso…_


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí les traigo el último capi de este Fic. Es bastante largo, pero explica la relación de Soul y Maka, y de la muerte de Soul sobre todo. Espero que les guste... La frase de cabecera del capitulo no es inventada por mí, y la que aparece casi al final, es la traducción de una estrofa de la canción "My most Precious Treasure" de la serie Angel Beats, de la que está basada el fic. Espero les guste, aunque quedó bastante plagio algunas partes. En fin...

Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior: a **Cherry Baudelaire, Nekita Lore-chan, yuki-chan y Liz.I'm.**

Sin más que decir... disfruten y nos leemos pronto!

* * *

"**Siete Días"**

**-Si la muerte no fuera un preludio a otra vida, la vida presente sería una cruel burla-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Día 1~_

_-Desastre-_

_._

_._

_._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mostrando que el iris borgoña, predominaba claramente sobre las pupilas contraídas, en un gesto de indomable terror. El chico, se revolvió su cabellera alvina en un vano intento de lograr que todo se mundo dejara de girar, y que el dolor proveniente de su cabeza disminuyera. Sentía todo el cuerpo contracturado, y parecía ser que la zona de su estómago, no andaba bien del todo. Tanteó el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando cuidadosamente su celular. Miró la pantalla, donde el símbolo de la batería estaba parpadeando y donde la antena de señal… estaba vacía. Eran las 5:40, la operación de su madre estaba programada para las 3. Wes sin duda iba a matarlo._

_Soul intentó pararse con cuidado, tratando de no ser muy abrupto y marearse. Se sentía fatal, más que fatal. Abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con un devastador panorama. Sangre, todo estaba cubierto de sangre. Había muchos pasajeros que yacían a su alrededor sin vida, y otros, que estaban en sus últimos momentos, mirando con desesperación pedazos de vigas incrustados en sus propios cuerpos. El alvino ahogó un grito de terror, podía ver claramente la desesperación de la gente que estaba allí, podía escuchar claramente sus sollozos._

_-Oye tú- lo llamó una voz masculina desde atrás._

_El menor de los Evans no tardó en darse vuelta a ver a un señor de cómo 40 años, a unos pasos suyos. El tipo tenía la ropa rasgada y con algo de sangre, pero no presentaba heridas de gravedad, o al menos esa fue la conclusión que sacó Soul por sus propias observaciones._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el hombre al tiempo que iluminaba con una linterna los ojos del ojirubí, y hacía unas extrañas observaciones- Parece que no presentas ningún traumatismo- comentó el doctor antes de querer seguir examinándolo._

_-¿Es usted un doctor?- le preguntó Soul desconfiado, sus anteojos partidos en un lado, y su cabello gris, le daban ese aire, pero… tenía una rara expresión en su rostro._

_-Sí, mi nombre es Stein, iba camino a realizar una operación… pero el accidente evitó que llegara- exclamó antes de revolverse los cabellos frenéticamente- Cómo me gustaría un cigarrillo en estos momentos- declaró, haciendo que el alvino se sonriera._

_-Hay que buscar ayuda- murmuró Soul mirando la cantidad de heridos que había._

_-Ya lo intenté, ambas salidas están bloqueadas y no hay señal de celulares- le dijo un poco frustrado- Lo mejor será que saquemos a los heridos, les vendemos sus heridas, y busquemos provisiones- le comentó el doctor a Soul y este asintió._

_-Yo puedo caminar bien- dijo un hombre que estaba cerca, mientras se separaba de la que parecía ser su mujer- Mi esposa está bien, solo un poco shockeada- comentó señalando a la chica-Su nombre es Akiko Kurusagua, y yo soy Makoto Kurusagua-se presentó mientras le tendía la mano a ambos._

_-Un gusto, soy el Dr. Stein- se presentó el hombre de cabellos blancos._

_-Yo soy Soul, Soul Evans- se presentó el alvino, antes de que los tres asintieran con una sonrisa y empezaran a sacar a los heridos._

_La iluminación afuera del vagó era pobre, ya que las únicas luces que había eran las del alumbrado de las paredes. Empezamos a recorrer los vagones, había tres en total. En el tercero había mayor cantidad de sobrevivientes, y estos se encontraban medianamente estables. Había una niña pequeña, llamada Yumi Sato, que tenía quebrado el brazo derecho. Su padre, llamado Akira Sato, estaba a su lado, y no presentaba mayores heridas que las unos cuantos golpes. Una pareja de ancianos, descansaban en uno de los asientos, con los ojos cerrados, con el único objetivo de no ver la desgracia que los rodeaba. El otro sobreviviente de ese grupo, era el Dr. Stein._

_En el segundo vagón, solo quedaban vivos Makoto, Akiko y yo. Se instalamos todos afuera del vagón, lejos de la peste de los cadáveres. El Dr. Stein estaba vendando el brazo de Yumi-chan con una camisa rasgada y una vara de madera. Los demás, separaban las provisiones. No iban a tardar mucho en rescatarlos, eso pensaba, estaban en una zona de fácil acceso, y seguramente ya se estarían poniendo en marcha para encontrarlos._

_-Iré a revisar el primer vagón- exclamó Soul, haciendo que Makoto le mirara seriamente._

_-Mira como está el vagón… es imposible que alguien sobreviviera- murmuró tristemente, y por primera vez en el tiempo que habíamos pasado allí, Soul dirigió si vista al primer vagón._

_Estaba casi comprimido por completo. Había dado de lleno contra la pared de rocas que se había formada por el derrumbe. Si uno se detenía a mirar, podía ver claramente manchas de sangre en los vidrios, y hasta un brazo colgando por una ventanilla abierta. Se estremeció de solo pensar en el panorama que había adentro, pero la remota posibilidad de que hubiera alguien vivo… le hacía sentir que debía ir a inspeccionar._

_Tomó una de las 4 linternas que habían conseguido salvar, y se metió en el vagó principal, por una de las únicas ventanas que no estaba demasiado comprimida. Sintió el olor a sangre en el aire, y tuvo que sujetarse de uno de los asientos para no vomitar. El chico no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía, esto era realmente trágico. Sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, y tuvo que reprimir un sollozo al ver el cuerpo sin vida de una niña de 3 años._

_Hacía unas horas, Soul iba feliz de la vida, sabiendo que salvaría a su madre de la muerte. Y ahora, no solo había fallado a esa expectativa, sino, que la impotencia de no poder salva a nadie lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Sintió el peso de la realidad en ese momento, la muerte era cosa cotidiana… algo inevitable, más fuerte que él… entonces… ¿por qué no podía soportarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que mirar a los cuerpos a la cara y no hacia otro lado?_

_Miró hacia el final del vagón, y distinguió con horror, el cuerpo de la chica que hacía unos días había visto en ese mismo metro. Llevaba como esa vez, su uniforme escolar, aunque ahora estaba sucio y con algo de sangre. Se acercó a ella corriendo, no podía estar muerta, por alguna razón para Soul, ella no podía estar muerta. Dejó caer el peso sobre sus rodillas, y acercó temblando, su mano al cuello de la chica. Uno, dos segundos, y no sentía nada. Corrió sus dedos levemente, y cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse, un pequeño latido hizo que el corazón del chico se estremeciera de alegría._

_-¡Está viva! ¡Hay que ayudarla!- gritó el avino, intentando contener las ganas de llorar de alegría._

_-Ahí vamos- gritaron Stein y Makoto al escucharme._

_Ambos hombres, trataban de entrar rápidamente por donde Soul había entrado antes. El menor de los Evans tomó la cabeza de la chica con delicadeza, y la colocó en si regazo, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo se desprendía levemente._

_-Resiste…- murmuró suplicante- No puedes morirte en mis brazos ¿¡entiendes!- gritó, mientras veía como la chica sonreía débilmente, y exhalaba un suspiro involuntario._

_Sintió que se moría, ella no podía írsele así como así. Era imposible. Vió como Stein se acercaba a ellos y como le sonreía abiertamente._

_-Tranquilo, solo se desmayó- le dijo al alvino, quien suspiró agradecido._

_-¿Qué le ha pasado en la pierna?- preguntó Makoto, y llevé mi atención a ese lugar. _

_No solo tenía moretones ocultados débilmente con maquillaje, sino que tenía un corte profundo, y parecía estar quebrada. Stein, con delicadeza, movió el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que… tanto Soul como Makoto, ahogaran un grito de sorpresa y dolor, al ver como el hueso fracturado, no solo se salía de su lugar, sino que atravesaba la carne. Stein, tomó el botiquín que había llevado, e hizo que ambos se fueran de ese lugar inmediatamente. Lo que iba a hacer, no era para nada agradable, y no podía permitir que ninguno vomitara cerca._

_La chica podía salvarse, pero no podrían moverla de ese vagón. Suspiró y le vendó los ojos a la chica, así sería mejor. Por lo menos, podría estar allí sin necesidad de ver el panorama que la rodeaba. Suspiró antes de darse paso a su labor. Solo esperaba, que la chica hubiera perdido suficiente sangre, como para no sentir el horrendo dolor que sentiría._

_._

_._

_._

_~Día 2~_

_-Mi nombre es Maka -_

_._

_._

_._

_La figura femenina a su lado, había comenzado a moverse inquieta, e incluso había emitido un débil gemido de dolor. Estaba despierta, aunque bastante confundida y desorientada. Lentamente, llevó sus manos a la venda que tenía en sus ojos, pero Soul la detuvo. Él, quién tenía un estómago de acero, le costaba mirar lo que lo rodeaba. Y además, no quería que la chica viera lo horrible de su propia herida._

_-Tranquila… es por tu bien- le susurró lo más dulcemente que pudo, haciendo que la mencionada se estremeciera._

_-¿Q-quién eres?- le preguntó dudosa, y a Soul, le pareció que era la voz más dulce que jamás había escuchado en su vida._

_-Un amigo…- le contestó maravillado por la inocencia y fragilidad que demostraba esa chica._

_-¿C-cómo te llamas?- le volvió a preguntar la muchacha y él no pudo evitar sonreírse._

_-Soul- le respondió el alvino, omitiendo su apellido._

_-¿Soul? ¿Soul Evans?- inquirió la chica con temor, haciendo que el de ojos rojos la mirara sorprendido._

_-¿me conoces?- se aventuró a preguntar, mientras ella trataba, en un vano intento, pararse._

_-Auch- se quejó al tratar de mover su pierna derecha, le dolía mucho._

_Con lentitud, trató de llevar su mano a su pierna derecha y recorrerla con lentitud. Podía sentir como algo seco y rugoso le cubría ciertas zonas. Y como, cerca de la rodilla, tenía la piel levemente levantada. Se estremeció discretamente al sentir como el chico a su lado la detenía._

_-Es mejor que no lo sepas- esas palabras, fueron dichas con dolor, y la chica, quiso llorar._

_-¿Por qué estoy viva?- se preguntó en voz alta._

_Soul no pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? En un momento así, cuando se está en la boca del infierno, y no se sabe qué demonios va a pasar contigo mañana… ¿uno realmente se puede poner a preguntarse cosas como esas?_

_-No deberías decir eso- le contestó Soul fríamente._

_-Lo siento…- se disculpó, aunque pudo notar como una lágrima cristalina bajaba por los ojos de la muchacha- ¿Q-qué pasó?- inquirió la chica, intentando no llorar._

_-Tuvimos un accidente, quedamos pocos vivos- le comentó, y en ese mismo momento se sintió culpable, la había regañado, y ella no estaba consciente de la situación en el que estaban._

_-Ya veo… es irónico- murmuró mientras se recostaba contra la pared._

_-¿Qué es irónico?- le preguntó interesado, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa._

_-Nada-_

_Aquella sonrisa, fue encantadoramente divina. Soul sintió, como si no estuviera en el lugar en el que estaba, y la muerte que le rodeaba, no existiera. Por un momento, se vió tentado a quitarle la venda de los ojos. No había tenido oportunidad de verle los ojos nunca. ¿Serían azules? ¿Celestes? ¿Marrones?_

_-Oye… Soul…-le llamó suavemente- mi nombre es Maka- dijo mientras le dedicaba otra pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que su corazón se agitara._

_._

_._

_._

_~Día 3~_

_-Música-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Y aquí está la comida- murmuró el alvino al llegar hasta donde estaba Maka._

_Se sentó pesadamente a su lado, y le tendió una bandeja de comida de esas que regalan en los viajes largos. Maka tomó torpemente esa bandeja, y con ayuda del Soul, la abrió._

_-Buen apetito- exclamaron los dos, con un tono alegre en su voz._

_-Realmente, esto está buenísimo- exclamó Maka, haciendo que Soul se riera._

_-O es la mejor comida que regalan, o tenemos tanta hambre que comeríamos lo que fuera- bromeó el chico, haciendo que Maka se descostillara de la risa._

_Casi se había vuelto una rutina. Maka tenía que quedarse todo el tiempo en ese vagón, por lo que Soul iba a visitarla todo el tiempo. Excepto cuando alguno de los dos iba al "baño", o cuando Soul iba a buscar la comida. Además, Soul dormía con los demás, para dejarle más espacio a Maka y que esta durmiera tranquila. Se habían vuelto muy amigos en el poco tiempo que llevaban compartiendo el "vagón" y, entre chiste y chiste. A ambos se les iba la idea de estar atrapados bajo tierra, y que pudieran morir en cualquier momento._

_-¿Sabes Soul?- dijo Maka, iniciando así una mínima conversación con su amigo._

_-¿Qué pasa Maka?- le preguntó él, mirándola de reojo._

_-¿Puedes fijarte en mi bolso? Hay un CD que quiero- Soul alzó una ceja confuso, pero se encogió de hombros enseguida._

_Buscó el pequeño bolso que ella estaba apretando con tanta energía cuando la encontró. Y lo abrió lentamente. Pudo encontrar, un reproductor de CD totalmente roto, y una caja con un CD adentro. Sacó la caja con cuidado, y se lamentó enormemente, el hecho de que estuviera partido._

_-Lo siento, está roto- dijo el chico, antes de darlo vuelta._

_Fue entonces, que descubrió que en la portada, estaba su nombre escrito. Era el CD que había arrojado a la calle el día que había fallado su audición. Soul, miró a Maka con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Ella lo había encontrado? Su terror fue más, al notar que ella ya no llevaba la venda en sus ojos, y que miraba aterrada todo a su alrededor._

_-Tú… ¿lo escuchaste?- preguntó el alvino con la garganta seca._

_-Sí…- dijo suavemente, mientras intentaba calmarse- a decir verdad… me encantó- confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas, y la mirada apartada._

_Soul no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿le había gustado? Miró a la chica, encontrándose de frente con unos hermosos ojos verdes, profundos y brillantes. No había miedo en ellos, sino vergüenza. A Soul, la imagen que le daba Maka en esos momentos, se le hizo de lo más tierna del mundo. Suspiró y se fue a sentar junto a ella._

_-Es una pena…- exclamó ella mirando al suelo, desviando su atención de la masacre que había enfrente suyo, y de los penetrantes ojos rojos del alvino a su lado- Me gustaba muchísimo esa melodía- exclamó antes de largar un suspiro lastimero._

_-Se nota que no tienes un buen gusto musical- comentó el alvino sin poder borrar esa boba sonrisa de su cara._

_-¿Puedes tarareármela?- le preguntó ella ilusionada, haciendo que Soul se sonrojara débilmente._

_-¿Para qué quieres escucharla?-evadió ágilmente la pregunta._

_-Porque cuando la escucho… siento que mi corazón late a mil por hora… y realmente… siento que encontré algo especial- susurró tan bajito, que Soul apenas alcanzó a escucharla._

_-Está bien…- se dejó vencer por esa chica que estaba a su lado y empezó a entonar aquella triste y vacía melodía._

_Aunque, cuando la cabeza de Maka tocó su hombro, ya no sintió como si fuera vacía, es más… la sintió completa. Como si la parte que le faltara a esa canción… fuera ella._

_._

_._

_._

_~Día 4~_

_-Conversaciones-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Maka… Maka despierta- exclamó Soul preocupado, viendo como lentamente su amiga abría los ojos._

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó confundida, con unas claras señales de seguir dormida._

_-Boba, ¿cómo puedes dormir tanto?- se burló Soul haciendo que la peliceniza se despertara completamente- Dormiste 12 hs seguidas… ¿qué eres? ¿Un oso en periodo de invernación?- dijo haciendo que la chica se enfadara y le clavara un libro en la cabeza._

_-Idiota- murmuró por lo bajo, al instante que unos pasos se escuchaban por el vagón._

_Ambos miraron con sorpresa, cómo Stein entraba sigilosamente al vagón._

_-Buenos días dormilona- exclamó el Doctor haciendo que Maka se sonriera._

_-Buenos días- le contestó al saludo la chica._

_-¿Soul te importaría dejarnos? Debo hacerle el examen rutinario- comentó, haciendo que el alvino se parara y saliera afuera del vagón, para estirarse un poco._

_Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, el estómago le dolía como nunca, pero ahora que estaba caminando se acentuaba más, al punto de ser insoportable. Discretamente, el alvino se levantó la camisa, para ver un horrible golpe en la zona abdominal. No era ni morado, ni amarillo… el golpe tenía un horrible color marrón, que horrorizaba con solo verlo. Tuvo que poner la mente en blanco para no dejarse llevar por el horror, era un golpe, un simple golpe, nada más._

_-Soul…- lo llamó Stein, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones._

_Soul escondió el golpe lo mejor que pudo e improvisó una cara de confusión total._

_-¿Qué pasa?- alcanzó a murmurar antes de que Stein se girara a verlo con una cara demasiado seria para su gusto._

_-He revisado la herida de la pierna de Maka… todo parece marchar bien…- comentó, aunque su mirada no parecía estar muy conforme del todo._

_-¿Entonces?- inquirió el alvino menor, preocupado por la chica de ojos jade._

_-Hay algo que me preocupa…- confesó el Doctor, mientras miraba de reojo a Maka- Tiene un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza… temo que sea más grave de lo que aparenta…- murmuró en voz bajita, para que Maka no lo escuchara._

_-¿No hay forma de averiguarlo?- la angustia que se formó en el rostro del chico, fue indescriptible, como si le hubieran arrancado algo de su ser._

_-No, al menos no aquí…- susurró Stein antes de rascarse la cabeza nervioso- Vigílala, cualquier cosa… avísame- le dijo al chico al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en su hombro- Soul… tú también cuídate, ella te necesita- el alvino lo miró de reojo, sus ojos rojos amenazaron con soltar algunas lágrimas pero se contuvo._

_En el poco tiempo que había pasado con Maka, se había vuelto muy cercano con ella. Y realmente, sintió como si estuvieran conectados por algún tipo de hilo místico. Se golpeó mentalmente, y suspiró antes de sentarse al lado de la chica._

_-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó Maka, y Soul solo tendió a abrazarla por la cintura, y recostarla en su pecho._

_-No, nada- le mintió, mientras ocultaba su propia cara de la mirada de la chica, lo que menos soportaría en un momento como este, sería que ella lo viera así._

_Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, en compañía del otro. Maka tenía esa especie de mal presentimiento en el pecho, y por alguna razón, quería decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué._

_-¿Crees en la otra vida Soul?- le preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo al chico que la miraba confuso._

_-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- dijo Soul con el ceño fruncido._

_-Solo que… si morimos aquí, me gustaría volver a verte en mi otra vida…- le confesó apenada, haciendo que Soul se sonriera._

_Sinceramente, él no creía que después de la muerte hubiera algo. Pero no podía decirle eso a Maka, no en una situación como esta, donde no sabían si iban a seguir vivos para volver a ver la luz del sol._

_-Claro que nos volveremos a ver…-le dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras intensificaba su abrazo sobre la chica._

_-En un mundo tan grande… ¿cómo te encontraría?- le preguntó burlona, mientras seguía el juego que había comenzado por una simple pregunta._

_-Tocaré la canción que escuchaste en mi CD… así te llamaré- le respondió Soul al tiempo que Maka apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del él._

_-Y yo iré a buscarte…- murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos- Tengo sueño…- le confesó, haciendo que él acallara una sonrisa._

_-Duerme… ya verás que mañana todo va a ser mejor- dijo, antes de que ambos se durmieran un poco._

_._

_._

_._

_~Día 5~_

_-Desalentador-_

_._

_._

_._

_-¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando Makoto!- le gritó Soul enfurecido._

_-Ya te lo dije, se acaban de acabar las reservas de comida, y la poca agua que quedaba se le cayó a un infeliz que quiso huir para salvarse- murmuró indignado, haciendo que Soul se desplomara en el suelo._

_-Imposible- susurró desahuciado- No puede ser…- se lamentó el alvino antes de sentir la mano de Makoto en su hombro._

_-Lo siento… pero, ya no podemos hacer nada- _

_El menor de los Evans, se giró a mirar a todos los sobrevivientes, la desesperación y el agotamiento se reflejaba en sus ojos. Esto no iba a terminar bien, o al menos, esa era la sensación que le daba a uno. Soul suspiró, y se levantó. Caminó lentamente hacia el vagón donde estaba Maka, y antes de entrar, ensayó una sonrisa falsa y entró a paso lento._

_Maka lo esperaba sentada en su lugar… Con una cara de agotamiento increíble, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, invitando a Soul a ver todo con optimismo. El alvino, no hizo más que sonreír, aunque no tuvieran comida, pronto los rescatarían, no podían tardarse mucho más ¿oh sí? Lentamente, Soul se sentó al lado de Maka. Se apoyó contra el fondo del vagón, y miró como Maka se acomodaba para estar junto a él._

_-¿Sabes Soul…?- le dijo con un agotamiento terrible en la voz._

_Todos estaban igual, no había forma de que la falta de energías se disimulara. Apenas podíamos movernos, apenas podíamos respirar, y cada vez, me costaba más conciliar el sueño. En las últimas horas, apenas había dormido una media hora, o quizás menos. La noción del tiempo se estaba perdiendo, y si los suministros, era cada vez más difícil encontrar la manera de contar los días. Los celulares no tenían batería, y a medida que se le acababa la batería a uno, se prendía el otro… pero cada vez quedaban menos._

_El panorama era totalmente desalentador… Y lo único que mantenía vivo al chico, era la necesidad de no dejar sola a Maka. Ella lo necesitaba, de por sí, el hecho de estar aislado bajo tierra era malo, sobretodo sin la posibilidad de moverte. Y si él no iba a visitarla, nadie lo haría, por lo que Maka pasaría todo el tiempo en un vagón rodeada de cadáveres. Este pensamiento, hizo estremecer al alvino, quien abrazó con más fuerza a Maka._

_La miró y sonrió, desde la primera vez que la había visto, había sentido cierta curiosidad hacia su persona, y en estos últimos días, había descubierto un sinfín de sensaciones que ella le transmitía en apenas unos segundos._

_-Dime…- dijo un tiempo después, haciendo que Maka suspirara._

_-Estoy cansada…- murmuró muy bajito, utilizando ese tono dulce que a Soul le erizaba la piel._

_-Duerme…- le dijo antes de empezar a entonar aquella melodía que a Maka le gustaba tanto._

…

_-Lo siento…- susurró ella nuevamente- Te estoy causando demasiados problemas- se lamentó haciendo que él se riera de costado._

_-No me das problemas… ahora duerme- dijo, interrumpiendo su canto._

_-No puedo dormirme… estoy demasiado cansada…- le respondió ella, con un tono de burla._

_-Se dice pasada de sueño…-murmuró él tranquilamente, aunque por dentro, estaba inquieto respecto a que la falta de sueño de Maka, se debiera al golpe que tenía en la cabeza- No te preocupes… ya te dormirás- le comentó antes de que empezaran a hablar sobre muchas cosas sin sentido._

_Lo único que quería Soul, era quedarse así con ella. Charlando, disfrutando de sus últimos momentos juntos. Sabía que debía ser optimista, pero no solo la herida de Maka le hacía sentir que no saldrían de esta, el golpe que tenía él en la zona abdominal, le dolía cada vez más. Esperaba que Maka pudiera ser rescatada a tiempo, pero a estas alturas, él no iba a sobrevivir. Incluso, con este pensamiento en mente, sonrió al sentir los dedos de Maka haciéndole caricias. Trataba de consolarlo, ella sabía que tenía miedo, y trataba de ayudarlo. En ese momento, Soul se lamentó más que nunca el hecho de no tener demasiado tiempo, de no tener demasiado tiempo para experimentar todas estas sensaciones que Maka le producía. Porque ya estaba consciente, de que se había enamorado de ella._

_._

_._

_._

_~Día 6~_

_-Palabras a medias-_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Era el 5° o el 6° día? Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. No conseguía que Maka se durmiera, y la preocupación de Soul aumentaba minuto a minuto. Sentía, que en cualquier momento, Maka se alejaría de su lado, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Suspiró, mientras Maka se revolvía incómoda entre sus brazos. La necesidad de decirle tantas cosas, estaba más que presente, pero Soul apenas y podía respirar del cansancio._

_-Soul…- lo llamó Maka suavemente-Tengo algo que decirte…- murmuró la chica, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él._

_La cabeza le dolía a horrores, pero debía decírselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_-Dime…- articuló con sus últimas fuerzas._

_-Yo… yo te…- murmuró la chica antes de lanzar un suspiro y cerrar sus ojos._

_-Maka…- la llamó Soul, y al no ver que siguiera, se fijó en la tranquila expresión del rostro de la peliceniza- Al fin te dormiste…- exclamó, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo._

_._

_._

_._

_~Día 7~_

_-Te veré en el otro mundo-_

_._

_._

_._

_El alvino, abrió los ojos lentamente. Podía sentir los pasos presurosos de Stein, quien entraba al vagón con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Soul parpadeó dos o tres veces, estaba empezando a ver todo borroso._

_-¡Nos salvamos! ¡Están rescatando a todos!- gritó el doctor al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a Soul._

_-¿Oíste eso Maka? Nos salvamos…- exclamó el chico, mirando que la chica seguía con la misma expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro._

_La cara de Stein, se desfiguró en unos segundos, y de tranquilidad pasó a una seria. Llevó su mano derecha al cuello de Maka, y chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que la separaba de mí._

_-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté molesto, una oleada de frío me recorrió la espalda, y todo empezó a ponerse aún más nubloso._

_- Soul… Maka está muerta…- esas simples palabras me congelaron en el acto. Maka… ¿muerta? Imposible… ella… ella no me dijo lo que quería decirme… ¿por qué? ¿Fue en ese momento? ¿En el momento que apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro? ¿Ese fue el momento en el que murió?_

_El sonido de un goteo, me trae la realidad. Las gotas caen, una tras otra, lentamente, en espacios de tiempo muy intercalados. Todo es oscuridad, estoy en un vacío infinito del que no hay salida. No entiendo qué está pasando._

_-¡Sooooul!- grita Stein, y llega a mis oídos como un fino eco distante. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? El calor va abandonándome, ahora, todo es frío._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya veo…_

_Acabo de morir…_

_._

_._

_._

_Maka… Definitivamente…_

_Te veré en el otro mundo._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Y como si una gran verdad se les hubiera presentado ante ellos, Soul y Maka abrieron sus ojos como platos. Sus miradas se encontraron, y no necesitaron palabras para saber que ambos habían recuperado el 100% de sus recuerdos. Maka empezó a lagrimear, y Soul, aún estaba en shock. Esa parte que les faltaba, eso que habían estado buscando durante toda su vida y que lo habían encontrado al final de esta… estaba allí, frente a ellos… y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había desaparecido todavía. No hubo palabras, simplemente un abrazo.

-Soul yo…- murmuró Maka, antes de que Soul la callara con un beso.

-no digas nada, no quiero perderte de nuevo…- le suplicó, si ella decía eso que no le había podido decir en la otra vida… se iría para siempre.

-No puedo… Soul yo…- sus miradas se encontraron, y Soul empezó a lagrimear- yo… yo te amo- le confesó Maka, con las mejillas más sonrojadas que nunca.

Soul no pudo evitarlo, se lanzó hacia ella, y empezó a besarla con ferocidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría besarla de esta forma? Solo unos segundos, y luego ella se iría. La necesidad de retener a Maka junto a él, se hizo tan grande, que aumentó la fuerza del abrazo.

…

Los brazos de Soul, se zafaron, y terminaron abrazándose a sí mismos. Maka había desaparecido por completo, solo quedaba el aire en su lugar. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, quería salir de este mundo, pero al mismo tiempo… no quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Una brillante idea cruzó su cabeza, y empezó a correr hacia la escuela a toda velocidad.

* * *

La luz del cuarto se prendió, dejando ver que al fondo, había un pequeño escritorio de madera, con una flor algo marchita. En la pared, un dibujo de todos los miembros del frente, sonrientes y alegres. Soul tomó aquel cuadernito entre ambas manos, y lo apoyó suavemente en el centro del escritorio. Con una fina caligrafía, dejó escrita una frase "My moust presious Treasure". Ese era el nombre del libro en el que estaban escritas todas sus aventuras y recuerdos. Sonrió, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

.

.

.

_Los giros y vueltas del tiempo, cambiarán._

_Ya no recuerdo lo que sucedió,_

_Pero cuando cierro los ojos, escucho las risas de todos…_

_De algún modo, ahora, ese es mi más grande tesoro._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Aquella frase, no dejaba de resonarle en la cabeza. Era verdad, que siempre que cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar claramente las risas de personas, pero jamás en su vida había escuchado algo parecido. En momentos como ese, le daba la razón a su familia, que lo creía el loco más loco del mundo. Suspiró, antes de ajustarse el moño de la corbata. Deslizó sus dedos por las teclas del piano de cola negro. Sintió nuevamente la necesidad de tocar esa melodía.

Es oscura y tétrica melodía, que todos a su alrededor odiaban, incluso él mismo. Suspiró una vez dejó de tocar esa pieza, y sonrió torcidamente, con un gesto de tristeza.

-Esta es la clase de hombre que soy…- murmuró antes de sentir un pequeño y tímido aplauso.

Miró a su costado, a una chica de cabellos ceniza que lo miraba sonriente, mostrándole un extraño brillo en sus ojos jades.

-No lo entendí muy bien… pero me encantó- exclamó la muchacha dejando al muchacho sin aliento.

Por un momento, sintió como su alma vibraba más fuerte que nunca, y aunque no conocía de nada a la chica, la necesidad de permanecer a su lado se hizo una necesidad primaria.

-Soul Eater Evans, Arma- exclamó sonriente, mientras le extendía la mano.

-Maka Albarn, Técnico- le respondió sonriente.

Sus miradas se chocaron, sus almas vibraron como nunca, y las sonrisas en sus rostros, fueron como las que se da a un viejo amigo que hace tiempo no se ve.

-¿Quieres que seamos compañeros?-

-Me encantaría-

.

.

.


End file.
